The Perfect Storm
by BlueWolfGirl365
Summary: She was beautiful, short, lean, everything he could ever want in a femme... but she holds a dark secrets that might be too big for even the strongest of all the autobots to handle. This is another portion from my Not So Different After All storyline. Hope you all like and Don't forget to review!:
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Transformer Readers!**

**I am suprisingly back from the dead! Lol no I'm kidding... actually I was grounded for two weeks *cough* of which you would have to read my blog to find out why. As for that, it has given me the gift of thinking. So through this whole two week period I thought of all the things I could think of and suprisingly I couldn't keep my thougts from running back to Ironhide! Sorry to all of those who voted for something different, but do not fear! Because I will continue to write about all the characters until there are none left to write about!**

**Anyways, this is a short little teaser of Ironhide's story, so I hope you all like it and if you could please DEAR GOSH REVIEW!**

**Enjoy, Tootles!;)**

**-Riz**

* * *

**XOXO**

'Why did I have to go and snap at Optimus again? Or Kayla for that matter… Ugghh!'

I hit the gas again out of my own frustration as the dust flew out from underneath.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hide?" I screamed at myself as the dark deserted road fell never-ending while I kept driving.

I had gotten into another wash pit while watching Kayla and Optimus have a little moment together. It was always something of the accord that made my spark clench with loneliness, as well as going on a rampage against the couples. By now, I was one of the few autobots without a human companion and frankly, it was getting on my nerves.

Jazz and Bee had tried to help by taking me to what the humans call a "club" but they never worked whenever sleazy femme's came up close to me wondering if I wanted to have a good time.

So here, I was again, driving through the deserted desert lands of Arizona. The one place where nobody, not autobot, human, or even a decepticon could bother my thoughts.

While I drove on the dirt, away from the road with no lights to show the way, the storm clouds started to roll in and thunder and lightning shot through the sky. My thoughts started to blur while I drove endlessly, until a light came into my view. By this time rain started to downpour onto my hood, making me grown out.

Looking off to the left, I noticed that I had come about a seeing distance of the road and watched as I drove alongside it, the few cars that were on that road. Two at a slow pacing time they seemed to go, until eventually, there were little to none left, and when I came across nothing I heard a soft sniffle that brought my attention back to the road where a semi slowly came at about a couple miles length away.

I slowed down and searched the road for the source of the infrequent sniffles. Only until the lightning hit was I able to see the femme in the middle of the road. I couldn't see her face very well but I knew from her stance that she stood looking up at the sky. Her hair, wet, was plastered against her body that was small and lean. She shook with every thunder that crackled in the night sky and from what I could see the tears were falling softly from her face. I had not noticed until then, that the lights that shined her figure were no longer the lights from the sky, but the semi that was getting eerily closer and was honking like mad.

My spark started to shake as I tried to process what was going to happen until I felt my dirt-filled wheels give out and start rolling faster towards the female in the road. At this point I had no thoughts other than that of I could not let her die. I was a few feet from her now as the semi came dangerously close until I could not help it anymore as I transformed and grabbed the little femme in my hand. Tucking her close to my chest as I rolled onto my back on the other side of the road where the semi came crashing past.

My spark was humming fast as I sighed heavily and stared up at the sky as the rain pellets and lightning came crashing down. Feeling the little thing in my hand that was pressed against my chest shake caused me to click my head to the side curiously when the shaking of her small body started with every loud boom.

Sitting up, I decided to check out this little femme as I moved my hand so she was sitting up in it. I never thought that the feel of a human in your hand would be so moving but to me it made my spark clench with excitement.

Her breathing was ragged as she slowly looked up at me. Her eyes surprised me, because not only were they a crystal blue, but they held no fear. Instead they held bottomless emotion, there was no fear or sadness or even surprise… there was nothing but emptiness that caused my metaled brows to turn in confusion while a quenching pain hit my spark at her emotionless eyes.

"Why?" she whispered softly

"Huh?"

"Why?" she spoke up, and looking at her face fully caused me to go blank. She was beautiful, more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Her soft fair skin was wet and the tears that I had just noticed were still falling from her eyes, even in the rain, while her full and soft lips quivered blue. At that moment I had registered that, she was cold and put my index finger to the side of her head, wiping back her wet hair.

Noticing her flinch brought me back to reality as I set her down on the ground, "Don't move" I mumbled, and started to transform.

Once I transformed I told her to get in as my passenger side door swung open for her to get in.

She sat on the ground for a minute, staring endlessly at my car form, causing me to shiver slightly at her stare. She looked up at the sky once, before standing shakily and making her way to my side, but instead of getting in the front she opened the back doors and shakily got in from there. Laying her wet body down across my back seats.

She shivered slightly as I blasted on the heaters and wrapped a seatbelt around her form for safety precautions.

As soon as I felt it was safe I started to drive back to the closest base, Diego Garcia, and tried to keep my thoughts from wandering towards the femme in my back seat.

I must have driven for about three hours when I finally noticed the sun coming up over the ridged hills as I turned my mirrors to look at the sleeping girl in the back, who yawned and stretched. Her eyes opened sleepily as she sat up and looked around.

Realization must have hit her when she looked at the driver's seat and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You asked me why yesterday… well I figured I'd take you to get help first. In case, you are hurt or anything. I prevented you from killing yourself… that is the only reason why" I said firmly.

"Who are you…. No…"

"What am I, you mean to say?" I asked amusedly and watched her brain slowly process what I said as she nodded her head.

"I am an autobot. An alien life form born from the planet Cybertron. My designation is Ironhide."

"Ironhide…" she said thoughtfully, "So, are you just a living truck, or is your "true form" that robot from last night?"

I chuckled at her words, "Yes, I am per say that robot from last night."

She nodded her head in thought as she sighed and looked out the window. Completing our moment of conversing, until she turned back to me after a couple of minutes staring thoughtfully outside.

"Ironhide" she said with a blush of discomfort.

"Hmm?" I rumbled.

"I don't mean to be forward, but could you put on some tunes?"

'Tunes?' I thought and then realized that she wanted to listen to my radio. So after mumbling for a little bit to myself I finally sighed.

"Do you like rock?"

I must have hit something because she perked up with a soft short smile that broke my spark into a million pieces as she nodded a small yes.

Feeling my spark lift I then turned on my favorite rock station and watched as she mouthed the words to each song until she fell back asleep against the window. Her light breathing causing my mind to go at ease.

'Thank you Primus, for giving me what I have asked for. I am forever in your debt' I thought towards the sky.

~Ironhide, Come in~

~Yes Prime?~ I asked a little aggravated.

~We need to know your coordinates, immediately~

~Sending them, why?~

~We are on our way… Decepticons are on your trail~ he told me with a sigh.

I felt my spark clench with bad timing, as I turned my focus towards the sleeping girl.

~Dammit.~

~What is it Ironhide?~

~I found a human… she is with me now… this is going to be difficult Prime~ I told him, secretly hoping that he would not go off on me like he did the others. I was going to wait until we got to base to tell him, but I never get the right moment so I sighed as I awaited the silence through the com.

~No problem Ironhide, we will be there in ten, over~ with that last sigh, I mentally slapped myself and turned my attention towards the sleeping girl once more.

Her slightly moving chest caused my own spark to clench, 'I am sorry you got dragged into this…' I thought to her and kept driving towards the base. Every mile that went by made me more nervous than I have ever been in my entire lifetime.

'Am I really prepared for a permanent femme? Especially not one that I just found off the side of a road…' I thought to myself.

"I promise to say goodbye…" I whispered to her sleeping form.

* * *

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hEllO gUyS!**

**HoW About We AlL be SPONTANIOUS today!**

**So my grounding blog post is up and running, so if you were curious as to what really happened then by all means go check out my blog.**

**As for this cute little Hide story I just wanted to say that after much thought I could not help but feel that impulse about this story because of multiple reasons.**

**One… it took me forever to actually find a good plot for Ironhide and Two… I did not find it until like the day of my first chapter! I was so freaking happy that I said screw it, that is the one that I will write next, so here it is! This story is finally up and to be honest I am pretty psyched about it. Well… because in all honesty I don't know what I am going to do with it and for now I am going with the flow and coming up with the story as I go so if you all could hang on with me through these rough patches then that would be AWESOME!**

**As for a heads up I wanted to let you all know that I will be leaving for France and Spain tomorrow and won't be back until the 23 so until then and a few days after don't expect another chapter up until I can get back on my feet.**

**Thanks again Miss Shelz for being frankly Awesome :) **

**Hope you guys enjoy and PleasE REVieW!**

* * *

**-The Girls PoV-**

After everything that has happened, I could not believe my luck, and frankly, I did not want to at all. 'In fact I would rather jump out of this moving alien than live out this shit hole of a life' I thought to myself as I looked out the window of the moving truck.

This would be the first time that I woke up from my evident shock as I turned my face back to the alien named Ironhide.

"Ironhide?" I questioned with a nervous shift in the seat.

'What if he could feel me?' I thought and bit my lip with a blush to my cheeks.

"Hmm?"

"I don't mean to be forward, but could you put on some tunes?" I said in a soft voice, making it sound like I was nervous.

He or it for that matter because I did not know, took his time to reply. I figured it was trying to determine what I was saying and I was about to elaborate more on the subject when he interrupted with some mumbling before saying, "Do you like rock?"

My heart skipped a beat at his gruff voice, which made bile rise in my throat at the thought of even liking a stranger, alien, genderless? Thing in the first place. Besides after what happened I did not think I would be getting back to dating anytime soon.

For some reason though, I couldn't help the smile from spreading to my mouth as I nodded my head towards the empty air, hoping like last time that he would see my action.

"Yes" I added in a whisper.

It took about two seconds for the radio to switch on to my favorite rock station at which I couldn't help but mouth the words to the songs and ponder on what the heck was going on here as I watched the desert fly past us in speeds of up to, I could guess 100.

Eventually I ended up waking up to a loud thud and rough movement causing me to scream out in fear. Yet when I got my surroundings back, I looked to the dashboard and noticed the truck was frantically moving the steering wheel in swift movements.

"Hold on, It's going to get bumpy, but whatever you do, don't scream because it hurts my ears!" the gruff Eng.-Brit. Accent said to me in a strenuous manner as I heard another boom go off from behind me and looked out the window to see three black suburban's follow after us.

"Ironhide…?" I questioned, feeling weird at the pronunciation of his name on my tongue as I started to freak out at the getting ever-closer cars that practically loomed over us.

"Get in the passenger seat!" he grunted loudly, and as if a dog, I followed his orders as I struggled to get into the passenger side seat. Once in though, the seat belt wrapped fast around me and then the truck went just a bit faster as if in relief.

"Damn Decepticons" Ironhide grunted, and then sighed heavily, just when I looked forwards to see a tall alien robot with blue and red flamed armor running after us with two yellow ones and a silver one.

"Are they the good ones?" I asked nervously.

Ironhide's chuckle was loud and deep as if shaking his head, "they are the best…" he told me and then as soon as the blue and red, the yellow, and the silver robots jumped over us Ironhide stopped and opened the passenger side door as well as release the seatbelt.

"Get out and go to Bumblebee!" he warned as I scrambled out of the truck, but as soon as I did I heard a grinding sound and looked up to watch the most beautifullest thing in the whole world transform in front of my eyes.

'So this is Ironhide…' I thought ominously as I looked up at the black shining metal.

A honk was heard and I looked behind me to see a yellow Camaro parked just inches from my butt.

"Are you Bumblebee?" I asked a little freaked, and then a radio talk show person came on saying, "The only!".

I nodded once before looking back at Ironhide as he got up to fight the "Decepticons" and then turned back to get inside Bumblebee where he drove off in the direction that he came.

His interior was all black and yellow which made me smile a genuine smile that I have not done in the past decade or so.

'This is the weirdest and coolest thing I could ever think of…' I thought as I rubbed my fingertips across the leather seating.

'I hope Iron hide's okay…' I thought randomly and then shook my head from that very thought.

There was a few minutes of nothing but driving in silence as I looked out the window with evidently no worry in the world. That is until the radio snapped me out of my trance, causing me to come back to reality.

"We are almost there… What is… your… name?" bumblebee asked me through different radio stations.

"Elisa" I said staring at the radio as if a scary thing just popped out of it.

"E-Lisa?... Pretty" it said to me, making my brows furrow in confusion.

"Sorry to be blunt but I need to know are you a guy or a girl… or do you even have a gender?"

There was a shortage in the radio before bursts of electric coughing and laughing spread throughout the inside of the car. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable as I looked at the radio as the laughing proceeded on.

'What the heck?' I thought nervously, while the laughing started to die down.

"I am what you would recognize as a male… most of the autobots are males except for one but she is pretty obvious" Bumblebee said, and this time in a perfect voice that was kind of boyish in it's own way.

"… So… Ironhide is…?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" I said thoughtfully, when in reality my stomach was doing flips, so I bit my lip and fiddled my fingers in my lap nervously.

"So can you feel my movements, and see me?"

Bumblebee made a "bee- bee" noise of what I guessed was a yes for him. That made my face pale fast and then there was a concerned noise and the radio came back on.

"Why so pale kid?" Bumblebee said through the radio, and I just looked down at my fingers in my lap with a strong blush coming on.

"Nothing…" I mumbled.

"So how old are you exactly?" Bumblebee asked after a few minutes of me getting over my embarrassing moment.

"Nineteen, why how old are you?" I asked curious to know, but got confused when a chuckle emitted through the radio.

"Older than you that's for sure, but in human years if you consider it, I'm about your age… maybe a bit more…" he said to me with a pondering thought.

"Oh…" I said and looked up in time to see the car come to a stop in front of a huge electric fenced gate. Just beyond the gate was a whole five or six football fields until a large hangar loomed off just a notch from the gate. A little farther and you would have thought to have gone off the face of the earth with the way the dust balls rolled past as soon as the gate rolled back, letting us enter and Bumblebee drive through towards the hangar.

"What is this?" I asked curiously, shifting a bit in my seat to get a better view as we came closer towards the hangar.

"Diego Garcia" his voice said through the radio, making me pale as I realized the true location of where I was at in the world.

* * *

**So I know that this was a pretty shitty chapter and I realize now that Diego Garcia is in the indian ocean of which I have decided to change it up in my mind so just picture it somewhere near the tip of Texas/ Mexican border. Hey and NO freaking arguing I don't deal well with it, besides this is MY story so I can do what I want with it.**

**Anyways to continue on with explaining if you haven't noticed by now then I will go on with the fact that I am still getting the hang of Elisa's character. I want her to be timid and shy but thinking she's a toughy on the inside… not sure yet. If you guys have any ideas that would be awesome because I am just going to continue on with the confusing story as it is. **

**Well I hate to be blunt but I am gonna sign off now considering I have been doing this since midnight last night and might as well finish this up and continue packing!**

**See you guys on the 23****rd****!**

**Chao!**

**Riz!**

**Oh and REVIEW!**

**THANX **

**bYe noW;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my awesome readers!**

**I am back from my long trip and unfortunately have been sleeping non stop from a horribly long jet lag which is seriously killing my vibe. SO while I am awake I decided to write and write I did!**

**Here is the third chapter of the Perfect Storm.**

**I hope you guys enjoy and BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

My mouth fell dry along with my clammy hands and blurry mind.

'I couldn't be that close could I?' I thought frantically as I heard a voice call out to Bumblebee while I sat inside the car.

"Bee, what's going on?" a woman said while making her way up to the car. She was of average normalcy with her long brown hair and doe eyes that were filled with worry.

'Bee?' I thought and then remembered my situation and unclicked the seat belt while opening the door to get out.

The woman was taken aback as I stepped out and with and "oh… hello…" she brightly smiled and shook my hand hesitantly as I did hers.

"My name is Kayla Prime, and you are..?" she asked curiously with a raise of a brow.

"Elisa" I spoke softly with a quick and small smile.

"So… Elisa?" she asked and I nodded looking back at a now fully robotic formed Bumblebee, "What brings you here to Diego Garcia?"

I looked to her just as she gave Bumblebee a "We'll talk later look" before she turned back to me with a smile.

"I'm not really sure…Ironhide just said…"

"Ironhide?" she asked surprised while walking towards a part in the big hangar that surrounded me.

Following her in silence proved to be worth while as we both took in what was happening before us.

"Interesting…" she said thoughtfully and I made a "huh?" sound, letting her know that I was listening and very much confused at her sudden thoughtfulness.

"Oh… nothing… well you hungry?" she asked with a smile while opening two doors that led to an inside cafeteria.

I nodded slowly as I looked to all the faces that were staring wide eyed back at me.

"Good, cuz I just made lasagna for the whole bunch. Then afterwards we'll go and get you checked up on, okay?" she asked, cutting a piece of the baked lasagna before giving it to me.

"Drinks are in the fridge" she said while cutting other slices so other people could have one.

I sat down at the farther end, closest to the door and was almost lost in space until a tray hit down in front of me. Making me jump slightly from the sudden sound.

Looking up, I watched as three or four girls including Kayla sat down beside me. One looked Hispanic and had a huge knowing smile of which I couldn't find out, plastered on her face. While two others were blond and watching me as I ate my food in silence.

"So…Elisa… is that right? E-Li-Sa?" a dark haired girl asked me while plunging her fork into the lasagna before looking back up at me.

Nodding she then went on, "What's your story?" she said curiously with a sly look in her eyes.

"Emily…" the rest of the girls warned.

"What? I'm just trying to get to know the girl better!" she said in mock hurt, "Jeez you guys truly are party poopers" she said before getting up and mumbling something under her breath.

I watched as she got herself two cokes before smacking them back down in front of her and handing one to me in the process.

"Figured you needed a drink" she mumbled under her breath which in turn made the whole table crack up in laughter. They didn't however die down until I took my last sip of coke.

"So Elisa, you ready to go?" Kayla said while making her way back over to me.

"Go where?" I asked, coming out of my trance.

"To the med bay that's where" she said with a smile, before grabbing my wrist and not letting go until we finally made it to the so called med bay.

Inside I felt like an ant as I looked up at the sudden movement of another robot.

"Hey Ratchet, we have another stray" Kayla said while motioning me to follow her up the stairs to a giant walkway.

The robot named Ratchet turned and looked me in the eyes with blue ones. Before I knew it a blue light flashed over my body and then a grunted sigh could be heard from the robots lungs.

"She has a couple of bruises and some fractured bones, as far as I can tell she just needs rest. I think the rest of it is something you haven't handled before" he said turning back to his work, which was on a large touch screened computer.

"Good to know, thanks Ratch" Kayla said before tapping my shoulder to get my attention, "Come on, I need to get you fixed."

The way she said it had my thoughts knowing at the back of my mind. Until finally I stopped nibbling on my lip and asked Kayla about my present thought while she led me to a folded down table with a donut around it.

"Kayla… when am I going to be able to leave?" I asked her nervously while trying to hide my present fear.

Feeling a sting in my arm caused me to look at her in shock while she smiled knowingly.

"As soon as we can fix you, and make you squeaky clean" she smiled softly before I felt the drug kick in and soon I was out.

* * *

~_My heart clenched as I hid behind my door, listening to the frightening noise of my parents in another argument again. This time it was about me and my father. My mother was trying to defend me but it was another neverending fail. My brother whimpered and crawled his way towards my opened arms as I tried to calm his tears, but coming to a jump as things started to get heated from the kitchen and you could hear the crashing of dishes being thrown while mother tried her best to stay strong._

_In effort to stay sane I started singing mothers lullabye to my baby brother while he tried to keep his tears from becoming louder. Until eventually there was a loud thud in the doorway making us both whimper in fear and as the thud stopped we soon heard struggling and more struggling of feet and trying to breath until everything went silent and a large thud wracked the floor._

_My brother didn't understand at that moment, but being twelve I understood it perfectly. She was gone… dead… my only father had murdered my only mother. His abusive alcoholic breath and loud breathing could be heard and smelt throughout the house and behind the door as I put my hand over my brothers mouth to keep him from screaming and evened my breathing as I kept screaming in my head for him to go away._

_I jumped and took in a deep breath whenever his footsteps were heard and then through the crack in the door you could see the shadow of my mothers body being dragged off._

_"M-o-mm-iee" my brother cried softly, but I gasped and quickly wrapped my arm around his mouth to keep him from further noise._

_"Be quiet Aiden, we don't want-" but before I could finish the door swung open to reveal the big burly man that I called my father. The stench of beer dripped from his clothing and the ragged breathing only made it more evident that he was gone._

_"Do you want to go next?" he asked dangerously husky and close to wrecking again._

_I shook my head and tried to get my brother behind me to protect him._

_"I said…" he said taking a step closer and then another. My hand flew to the rug underneath my bed as I searched for the small butter knife, "Do you want to go NEXT!" he yelled stomping towards me to pick me up and grab me, but before he could land on top of us I plunged the knife into his side._

_He bellowed a scream, but looked up at me with rage. My eyes widened in shock as he came after me, I dodged and before I could think I heard a crack and another scream. My head snapped quickly to see my brothers small toddler-like body go limp from the snap of his neck._

_"AIDEN!"~_

* * *

I screamed, coming out of my dream with a sweaty forehead and deep ragged breathes. I touched my body to make sure I was just dreaming and stopped when my fingers touched cloth and looked down at my clothed body and wrapped wounds. Wounds that my father had inflicted over many years… some of which I wish I could get back… as my hand went to my aching forehead at the memories that filled my head and remembered the day before.

"Ironhide…" I whispered to myself and looked up frantically to see if anyone was in the small room with me. Fortunately no one was around, so I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and attempted to stand. I was relieved whenever I could and decided to head out the door.

The moment I opened up the door I almost fell backwards, because as soon as I did a foot crashed down on me. I screamed and freaked out the foot that turned out to be a smaller autobot than the bigger ones.

"What the-!" it yelled and backed off, almost falling if a similar one didn't catch it in time.

"You almost killed her! Damn sucka what the fuck? That shit aint cool! Now Hide is gonna—"

"I'm going to what?" the deep british/English cut asked them, and they fell silent fast. Seperating to get a good look at the raging black robot who seemed larger than the other two from behind them.

His arms were crossed making his form taller and for my strange thoughts a lot sexier.

'What the? I can't be… No I am in not way going to be, so stop Elisa right now!' I thought with a shake to my head as I tried to stand back up, but failing from my weakened state.

"What did you two idiots do?" Ironhide said while looking down at my weakened form.

"We didn do nothin. Mudflap here was jus abou ta step on er when I stopped him and mentally slapped the shit out of his stupi head!" the red one said.

"What the hell man I am your bro, bro!" the green one said while slapping him upside the head, causing things to get heated.

Before they could go into a brotherly fight Ironhide picked them up and smacked them together making me giggle softly as they were thrown off to the side.

My giggling stopped whenever Ironhides footsteps came near and I looked up just in time to see a softer face and a hand come to my side.

"Are you okay, Elisa?" he said in a deep husky tone.

The way he said my name made me want to shiver and moan at it's effect on me but before I could I mentally slapped my silly head and thought on the negative before nodding hesitantly and smiling weakly.

"I'm just a bit clumsy is all…" I said softly, avoiding his eyes completely.

"Let me help you up then? You must be hungry right?" he asked, and in total surprise I snapped my eyes to his sincere ones that made it strange to see such emotion and I just smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am" I smiled softly, unsure of what I was doing, or where I was going.

That is until I felt his fingers wrap around my body and then softly place me on his palm before he stood and started to walk towards what I assumed was the cafeteria.

"Thanks Ironhide" I said after some time of walking, and he stopped. I looked up at his face and saw a confused and almost conflicting look on his face as I started to get a constricting feeling in my chest.

I wasn't quiet sure what was going on, but I did know that something of the sort made my heart clench in fear of what beheld my future as I looked at this giant of a robot that somehow someway made my mind think good of the world. That's why I decided that for now I would do as they asked, and become healthy before I was to move on. Besides it was always in my good nature to be respectful of generous opportunities such as this one right here.

"No Problem" Ironhide said, taking me from my thoughts, and causing me to look up into his emotionable eyes once more.

The only thing I could think to do at that moment was smile, and with that smile it made my heart fly up in twenty million butterflies as he looked down at me with those blue eyes.

* * *

**AND… That's a wrap! **

**Again hope you enjoyed and please feel free to review!**

**And as for now… I think I am going to head back to sleep… So night guys!**

**Next update should be soon if not this week then the next!**

**Bye now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here we go!**

**Hope you guys like!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

As soon as we got to the door of the cafeteria, that is when Ironhide had to stop and put me down.

"So… I guess I'll see you around…?" I said sheepishly from the unsociable contact of most of my life coming down on me all at once.

"Yeah…" he chuckled lightly, "See you…," he said before standing to his full height causing a small gasp to form on my lips.

Ironhide glanced down on me once more before he turned and walked onto another part of the facility.

With a sigh, I turned and opened the doors to see that no one was around, and walked towards the fridge. Opening it, seemed easier said than done with my small frame and weakened state.

"Let me get that for you" a man's voice said from behind me, and I glanced once to see the chest from behind me.

Blushing like mad, I decided to let him help and when it was opened, I finally decided to look back at a tall frame of a man. He had a full slight beard with black glossy hair and blues eyes. He was obviously married by the size of his ring, but nevertheless he still took my breath away.

"Thanks" I said in a small whimper which in turn made him chuckle.

"Eat your heart out, Kayla wouldn't mind," he said with a shrug before turning to go out the door.

"You know Kayla?" I asked curious to know more.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me with a knowing smirk as he lifted his left hand to show the ring, "I married and bonded her… she is my spark mate after all" he said with a smile.

"Spark mate?" I said absently.

"Yes… it is similar to that of a soul mate except it is very much real and happens to become strongest after a bonding ceremony," he said while taking a seat in a sofa chair with a relieved sigh.

"Oh…" I said thoughtfully while taking a bite out of the cereal I had made along with taking a seat across from the guy who is married to Kayla.

"So... who are you exactly?" I asked curious to know.

"Optimus Prime, Leader of the autobots" he said coolly.

I snorted on some cereal as I gulped it down in one swing and looked at him incredulously, "But… But… you are… you… are… a human…"

He chuckled softly and shook his head, "You have still a lot to learn little one, because this is a projectile holoform of what I would look like if I was human. My real form is the semi I am sure you saw during the battle."

Thinking back to the battle I finally got it and made a surprised "Oh" sound with my mouth, "How did that go anyways? I mean none of you are hurt are you?" I asked hesitant enough to try to hide my worry for a certain autobot.

"No, we are all fine. The Decepticons have disappeared for now… yet it surprises me that they show up during such a hard time… such as this…" he said almost delicately.

"Difficult?" I asked and he looked at me with a knowing smile.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked in a whisper.

"No, but he is… and even though you both are so new at this I think he is willing to even let go when he doesn't even know that he has you yet. You Elisa even if you have just met, have allowed him to show his true colors. The way he used to be…" he said thoughtfully.

"How old is he… compared to human years?"

"About late twenties, I would come to guess. Yet it all depends on him…"

"So… you said something about a holoform. Does everyone have one?" I asked after I finished my cereal and stood to rinse my dish.

For some reason being able to talk to Optimus has helped me relax a bit as I started to get comfortable with this new situation, even if it lasted for a short time I now know that at some point in my life I was able to be myself and feel completely and utterly at a blissful peace.

"Yes… every autobot and surprisingly decepticon has one… why do you ask?" he asked curiously with a humorous glint in his eye.

"Oh… I was wondering why Ironhide, if he had one… then why couldn't he join me?" I asked putting the dry dish up and turning with a glass of milk in hand to watch Optimus stand with an amused smile on his face.

"Let's just say Ironhide sure is a tricky one."

"Good to know" I smiled sincerely at him, but it quickly faded whenever I thought of any possibilities of me getting out alive.

"What's going on in here? Elisa, what's wrong?" I heard Kayla's voice say and turned to see her walk up to me and put her hands around my face.

My insides squeezed at that simple gesture and I backed away, "I'm sorry… I can't… I can't do this… I'm sorry… nothing was ever meant to be for me…. And I need to go… I can't be here… you guys aren't safe" I said frantically and clearly out of shock.

Tears started to form from my eyes stinging hot onto my cheeks as I backed up towards the door and as soon as I was through, I was met with a broad chest. The moment my back touched the hard chest my memories came crashing down like lighting in a down pouring rain.

My heart raced and I went into shock, dropping to the floor in agony at the retched memories that haunted my life.

Strong arms wrapped around me, but it only made it worse as I kicked and thrashed at trying to get out of them, "Let me go!" I screamed multiple times before my strength rand out and my tears just fell as I kept whispering "Let me go" into the soft dull chambers.

I looked up to see Optimus with concerned eyes looking towards the one who was holding me while Kayla stayed in his arms. A worried expression of concern and pitifulness flashed through her naturally gorgeous face.

"Oh god" I whispered and buried my head in my hands as I cried, but my crying was soon cut short as I felt warm soft arms wrap lovingly around my body. Immediately I knew who it was and wrapped my arms around her slender waist as she rocked me back and forth. Allowing me to just sit there and cry. Of course, during this time nobody except for Optimus and the person were allowed to be in the area with us. So to keep any embarrassing stares or another breakdown from happening.

When my tears finally stopped, I allowed Optimus and the person who stopped me to carry me back to the room. This time Kayla stayed and allowed me to get my head on straight before I told her everything.

Although by the time I was done, I was back in her arms shivering slightly and taking in all the motherly and supportive warmth that I have been missing since I was twelve inside my cold and empty heart. Satisfying it for only a few hours until I would be in that state of missing something again.

Thankfully, though… that Kayla understood the abusive thing and told me all about it with her ex-boyfriend who has long since disappeared into the ages of time.

"But Elisa, I think you should keep your positivity high. I did and somehow I was able to find my knight in shining armor, and I know it's a little early but I think you already found your knight," she said with a hintful smile and a pat to my knee before standing up.

'Ironhide…' I thought to myself and felt a clenching fear in my stomach along with butterfly's flying into my throat as a hand came into my view. I looked up to see Kayla waiting with her hand and a smile plastered to her face.

"Where now?" I asked annoyingly.

Kayla chuckled and shook her head, "Come on let's go get you some clothes. Primus only knows what's in store for you, and I'm guessing that you'll give it a little try and stay a bit more?" she said while helping me up and raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"We'll see," I said with a smile, feeling my heart lift and my mind ease slowly.

* * *

**Hope that was not too weird I know it was short but that is evidently a wrap!**

**Next chapter will be up soon and DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**BYE!**

**~Riz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys…**

**So… I'm not gonna lie to you… I've been a bit of a downer on myself over these past few chapters. In fact I wouldn't mind starting all over on this story as it is anyways. However, considering that some people like this I am not going to put this down. In fact, I am going to just keep writing.**

**I guess my whole issue is on perfection. For example, I'll read someone else's story from another movie or so and think omg why can't my writing be this good? Because really, every time I read back over my stuff I am surprised that you guys actually understand what I am trying to say. EVEN now as I type this little author's note, I would find little errors in my writing and get all mad at myself for posting it in the first place.**

**Well! Now that I got that out… and sorry that you guys had to hear all that.**

**Anyways… here is the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy…**

* * *

I wasn't quite sure what Kayla meant by shopping or clothing until we stepped into a huge arena-like area and heard grunting and gun-like booms going off from all around.

"Relax, we need a ride to take us, and I know just the one" Kayla said, noticing my stiffened posture.

We walked on towards the gun-like shots. Passing the other training robots that would occasionally stop to watch as we walked by. Some even said hello to Kayla, who in turn made her conversation brief.

I silently wished that someday I could be that warm-hearted.

My thoughts ran short whenever cursing could be heard around the corner.

As Kayla rounded that very corner, her smile lit up like fireworks as she looked back to wink at me. I did not quite get why though until I saw Iron hide's backside.

Just looking at his metaled form, caused my palms to get sweaty and my heart to race with each cannon blast that he let go of. Each one of those blasts caused his back metaled plates to tense and move swiftly with each kickback.

"Hey Hide!" Kayla yelled, while giving me and putting on her own ear muffs.

He must not have heard because he rounded off three more blasts before turning to reload. When he saw Kayla, his face went stiff, but when his eyes snapped to me, he relaxed and put down his would be next round.

"What?" he said gruffly, surprising me with his blunt and rather stiff voice.

"Well Elisa and I were just wondering…" she paused mid-sentence to make a puppy dog face up at Ironhide. Which in this case caused him to groan louder and shift nervously.

"What now?" he whined rather coldly.

"Well… we need a ride to the mall to go shopping for Elisa," she said in one short breath.

"No" he said and rounded off his next shots.

Kayla's eyes were bugged and her mouth had dropped in complete shock and surprise. I however started to feel something primal inside of me as I put my hand on Kayla's shoulder to let her know I had this.

Walking closer towards Ironhide gave me more confidence than I ever had in my life as I put my hand on his leg before he could round off his first shot.

My hand on his metal flew out like sparks to a fire as I looked up just in time to see Ironhide stiffen and look down to me with an emotion that I couldn't name just yet.

"Please…" I said with what I hoped was pleading voice.

There was slight hesitation and discomfort in his face before he sighed through his vents and shook his head, "Fine, but I go with you two".

* * *

-Twenty Minutes Later-

I currently sat in the passenger's seat, while Kayla pretended to drive. All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye I saw her lean over in her seat and whisper into my ear.

"Girl you got moves, I don't know how you do it, but you definitely have this bad boy wrapped around your little finger" she said with a knowing smirk as she pulled away and looked back to the highway while I blushed like a mad woman.

Speaking of blushing… I could not stop the red heat from curling its way through my tingly body as I remembered Bumblebee's response to if he could feel me or not. So, the whole carride there I felt more than anxious as my fingertips and body touched every fiber of the inside of the cabin.

When we finally got to the mall, Ironhide had to tell us to get out so he could put his long time no use holoform to work.

So being the good little devil angels that we were, we stepped out and waited.

"Is it really touchable?" I asked Kayla as we turned to look at the mall.

"More than touchable if you tell me" Kayla said with a devilish smirk.

"Oh…" I said in attempts to pretend like I knew what she was talking about.

"But I'm only here to see your reaction" she said in a whisper and a slight giggle as my eyes shot daggers into her.

"You two should really stop talking so secretive. It's bugging the hell out of me," a slightly lighter and more normal tone of voice from Ironhide said behind us. Yet when I turned, I had to tell myself to breath as I took in Ironhide's deliciously sexy body.

'What am I thinking, get a hold of yourself Elis' I mentally slapped myself, but kept on staring.

He was tall; maybe a couple of two heads shorter than Optimus's holoform was, but taller than my five-foot stature. Yet as I looked at this dark and curly haired Ironhide, I could not help but feel the drool drip down my shirt as I got a load of his tight fitting black shirt that showed off all his muscles in all the right places. That for some reason made his blue eyes pop like hell.

'Damn…' I sighed to myself, and heard a giggle next to me that sadly broke my moment.

Snapping my eyes to Kayla had both Ironhide and me rolling our eyes at her.

"Are we done giggling, because I would love to get this hell hole out of the way" Ironhide said bitterly, while taking few steps to get to where we stood. As soon as he was next to me, I could help but look down at the slightest movement that he made.

'Wow, I guess I am socially awkward…' I thought to myself, and tried to keep my eyes to the mall. Yet as soon as we walked to the door and Ironhide opened the door I couldn't help my eyes from stealing a glance at his combat khakis that fit around his muscular thighs like there was no tomorrow. I had to inwardly groan and bite my lip as I walked on.

When the air conditioning and perfume scented store hit my body I froze and in an almost awe, looked around the place with an open mouth.

"Come on Kayla, I know just the stores for you" Kayla told me chipperly while hooking her arm with mine to be able to pull me along.

Excitement and fear rose to my throat as I looked back with a slight fear, but as soon as I noticed Ironhide following behind us looking bored as ever I sighed in relief. His eyes shifted to mine as if he felt me looking, and the moment his blue eyes connected with mine, I felt a spark rise into my stomach and skyrocket my heart to the moon. My only response however was to turn and look away with a secret smile on my face that I later learned was not so secret to Kayla as she had been watching me the whole time.

Not even five minutes into shopping and I had already found a cute purple flowing dress that I was looking at, when Kayla popped up from behind.

"I think that would look absolutely adorable on you," she said with a smile before grabbing it and handing it to me.

I shook my head with a no and smiled with a nervous laugh, "No I am… I think I'm good… let's go…"

"Nope, Elisa, you are going to try this and if it fits then we will buy it. Do not push me into that phase… besides its freaking thirty-four bucks. I think I, and the government can afford a thirty-four dollar dress. So go ahead and try it, I'll hand you stuff to try on as well, K'ay?" she said while shoving me into the dressing room. My peripheral vision caught a glimpse of a very amused Ironhide, which made me blush with embarrassment at how foolish I must have been.

Nevertheless, an hour later, and I had all of my bags inside of other bags so that ways I was only carrying four and Kayla was carrying six. Some of the stores had been too girly for Ironhide, and thankfully, those were the ones that I got all of my undergarments from.

The only incident we had that had me blushing like mad was when Kayla handed me a dress that fit my body perfectly and was not only black, but had a deep and loosened back to it as well. That caused Ironhide to stand up and cover me with a jacket from the wrack.

We were now headed to the food court to get something to eat while I changed into one of my outfits. Which Kayla had dubbed the "showstopper" outfit. I however thought it was cute, it was a tight shirt that fell off the shoulders in shimmers of blue and purple to highlight what Kayla said were my hair and eyes. The pants I was to wear were dark almost black skinny jeans along with some Jesus sandals to top off the look.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a long time as I fixed my hair and straightened out my shirt. This was by far the first time that I would ever feel pretty. Even the girls that came in to use the restroom gave me a double take. So taking a deep breathe I decided to step out and go find my friends.

Of course, Kayla had given me twenty bucks to go buy whatever I felt like so I looked at all my options and finally decided on the pizza bar. There were few people and the ones that were there were serious in their order to not notice me, so I decided pizza was the safest.

"What would you like ma'am?" a girl around my age asked with glaring eyes as she eyed me up and made a glowering face while I thought of my order. My palms were sweaty from her stare that made me nervous beyond repair as I took a big gulp.

"I…" my voice squeaked, and that was when I knew I had to get a grip on myself so I sighed in and out before ordering my four slices of cheese and an order of a large coke.

When I had all my stuff and paid the girl, I turned around to look for Ironhide and Kayla in the food court.

Taking a sip of my coke, I just stared and searched until I felt a hand touch my hip and pull me close to a body. I immediately stiffened and choked on my coke before I felt the hot breath on my ear.

"How about you and me go and have some fun? You look like you could use some…," the smoke filled voice asked me, making me cringe on the spot and look into the eyes of a man a little older than me.

Next to him had me feeling like an ant as I noticed his smirk get bigger as he came closer to try and kiss me with his nasty breathe. All I could do at that moment was close my eyes and pray to god that this man would not hurt me. The trauma of what had happened to me came crashing on me at once as the memories caused my sudden freeze.

I was expecting crusty lips to crash onto mine any second, but then the hand that crushed my side disappeared. Opening my eyes, I felt relief wash over me, as I looked to the man my heart did beat for.

Ironhide, he stood taller than the guy and definitely more muscular as he lifted the little guy with one hand while he struggled to hold on. Ironhide sneered at him as he made a wicked growl and shook the man a bit.

"Don't you, EVER. Touch. My girl. Or you will see your face being palmed with my fist" Ironhide said in a deadly voice as he shook the scared man once more, causing a dripping sound to be heard as by now everyone was watching the scene of the peeing man drop to the floor scared out of his wits.

All I could do was watch as Ironhide told him how much men like him disgusted him, while he made his way back to me. My body melted the instant Ironhide's eyes looked into mine as a possessive look came into his while he grabbed both sides of my head delicately in his hands to look at me with now serious eyes.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked in a softer voice than before.

Shaking my head, I just watched in fascination as Ironhide relaxed in relief. Dropping his hands, he then grabbed my pizza bag in one hand while the other went to the small of my back to push me along towards Kayla, who sat with a very amused look on her face and a straw stuck in her mouth while she sucked the water she had dry.

The first thing she said as soon as we sat down was…

"Wow, now that was a show."

* * *

**So let me know what you thought about it. You can PM or Review for questions or comments. They are much obliged and liked!**

**Next chapter will be up by Tuesday… hopefully.**

**Bye for now!**

**Riz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hahahaha! Well I guess Tuesday turned into NEVER! Sorry guys I guess I am always going to be spontaneous no matter what! Haha!**

**Well here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Kayla sat in the back with me while we sat in silence. Ironhide had been in a bad mood for the rest of the time, and for who knows what. After the whole incident in the mall I had been pretty cranky too with the way the girls all sighed and bore holes into Ironhide like he was a piece of good chocolate while glaring daggers and snickering every chance they got at me. Of course, by the time we got back everything went back to how it was. I was given a room while I also hanged out with Kayla and the other girls from before.

After getting a checkup with the yellow robot named Ratchet, I decided to head to the training gym that Optimus said he was at.

I felt a little nervous and very daring as I neared the loud booms of Iron hide's cannons. I do not know how or why, but for some reason I felt free, and able to do whatever I wanted. Yet even as that set into my perfectly at ease mind I couldn't stop the aching feeling in the back of my mind that kept at bay the crashing horror behind the wall Ironhide has set up.

"I don't know how to thank you…" I whispered and poked my head around the corner, just as Ironhide was turning around to load more ammo into his cannon.

I was going to hide but as soon as I looked at his face, I watched as his eyes keened in on my own. They opted in on me but before I could say something, he turned around and fired at the bull's eye.

'What did I do?' I thought, and walked over towards the walkway that was off to the side so I could be eye level with him.

Once eye level, I leaned against the railing and watched as each cannon blast hit the block target. My eyes never left the block, even when Ironhide mumbled something to me.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly before blasting a big one.

"Is it so much to ask why you are pissed?" I snapped back, but feeling the onslaught of the bitterness rise in my throat.

Ironhide just looked at me with amused eyes, "So she finally shows her true colors."

With that, my eyes sharply turned to him as he blasted and looked back to me with those amused eyes. The fire burned in my heart to yell at him and tell him, but at the same time, I did not know him that well and even if I may like him… I do not know if he likes me back. So I just gulped down the thought and instead I walked with a slight hip swing towards the edge of the railing that was closest to him and looked at him straight in the eyes with my arms crossed.

"Tell me… please," I said with all the courage I could muster up.

His blue robotic eyes watched me for a second before he sighed and shook his head, "I don't know if you will understand my feelings."

"What?" I asked blinking twice in an attempt to understand what he just said.

Turning away he mumbled, "Get down" before he transformed into the truck.

Confused, I followed his orders and got off, only to hop in the truck and be driven out of the base towards the desert lands, but not in the direction of the gate.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a tsk.

"Just wait," he said grumpily.

It took about five minutes in for me to realize where he was taking me, "The beach..." I whispered while feeling my heart rise into the air at the sight of the big blue ocean.

Ironhide stopped and before I could get out sparks started to fly and right before me stood his holoform.

"Come on" he said and hopped out. The outfit he wore was a little different from before. This time it was more casual. He wore a dark blue button down shirt with black shorts that met his knees. I had to inwardly groan at his legs while I followed suit and walked towards the waters.

He stopped short before hitting the water and looked out towards the sea.

Following suit, I watched with him, but my patience ran quick as I looked at him quizzically.

He must not have noticed so I sighed and warned, "Ironhide…"

I was becoming impatient, but as I got more and more impatient, I felt myself wonder what he could mean by his feelings.

"Elisa…" he said in almost thought, and turned to face me before he sat down in the sand and patted the sand next to him. Sitting, I then stared at his eyes that were doing the same.

"The thing is I didn't like the way…" he stopped and tried to control his anger, "I didn't like the way that those guys were looking at you! Or the way that guy grabbed you like that!" he yelled out in anger and punched the sand. Making me jump a bit as I watched his anger travel past him and calm down as he looked ashamedly at the sand in between us.

"I guess Optimus was right… I have anger issues…" he stopped and looked up at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Elisa that you had to go through that… and see me like that. I should have been more careful. I am not mad at you… I just…. I guess I'm just mad at myself."

Even though I tried to digest his words, I felt a bit of that softy that was really inside of him and touched his hand timidly before smiling slightly for comfort.

'I guess I may not understand that, but I do understand' I thought with a smile.

"Don't worry about me, besides I didn't like the way those girls were looking at you either" I said while feeling my cheeks burn slightly from embarrassment at my feelings of which were all knew to my body and were hitting me like a wildfire.

He was taken aback as he digested my words and my hand, but once he got it he smiled a bit and moved forwards while grabbing my head. I tensed and closed my eyes, but before my nightmare could hit I felt something soft touch my forehead. Opening my eyes, I saw Ironhide sit back on his knees while staring at me with intense eyes.

'My first kiss...' my mind whispered to me.

At that moment, my heart raced fast and my palms grew sweaty as nothing but Ironhide and I sat in the sand with the rush of the waves coming towards our feet.

Looking into his eyes gave my heart a flutter as he softly grabbed my hands, "Elisa… Could I have the honor of hugging you?"

My voice caught in my throat so I just nodded and felt the tears welt up in my eyes as I stared wide-eyed while Ironhide came closer and in one second I felt the warmth envelope me in nothing but comfort and love.

'Love? How funny' I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around his back as his arms held me in a soft embrace.

"Thank you "I whispered and buried my face in his chest while my hands fisted into his shirt as I tried to hold on tighter to this safe zone.

Iron hide's deep chuckle wracked my body, giving me a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach as he sat back against the palm tree with me still in his arms. Turning my head I watched as the waves crashed onto the beach in peace.

"I wish I could stay like this forever"

There was a slight chuckle, making me realize that I said that aloud and gasped, hiding my face in his chest once more with burning cheeks.

"Don't worry Elisa… I'll make sure it will always be like this."

I was not quite sure what he meant, but something in his voice told me that he was serious, and with that, I thought of my feelings for him and what he truly thought of me.

* * *

**Awe! SO CUTE!**

**Well I hope you guys liked?**

**And thanks so much for the support! You all just keep coming up with ways to amaze me… **

**Oh and next chapter will be…. Idk!**

**Anyways, if you have any questions or comments feel free to PM me or review! Love to hear from you guys all the time! (Even if you are anonymous, it does not matter! I still love you anyways!)**

**La' Dee' La! Well'p by for now!**

**~Riz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cutie chapter cutie chapter! **

**Some smut! (At least that is what I think it might be called…) anyways you have been warned!**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Alright, so today, we are going to find out what your talent is" Kayla said to me while walking into the med bay.

"Talent?" I asked with a crinkle in my nose as if it was a foreign thing to me. Which in fact it was because I had virtually no clue as to what a talent was.

"Yeah, what you can specialize in while you stay here. You do want to stay right?" Kayla asked me while grabbing her clipboard and pausing with a concerned and worried look.

'I don't know…' I thought, and turned my attention to the past couple of days with what has happened in my life. My concerns for the future were still the same, but my present thought told me that I was safe and happier than I could ever be during this moment in my probable short life. I was torn between what might happen and what has happened, but in the end, I had to make my decision so I smiled to Kayla and told her my answer.

"Yes, I do"

She smiled back at me with hopeful eyes and took a deep breath in, "Okay, first up… med's".

My eyes widened as I watched my first test run in horror as people were being patched up. Kayla's only response was "Moving on!" as she took me to the next, which was mechanics. Now mechanics I felt like I could get a hold of and felt pretty good about how everything had to be handled there so when Kayla moved on she told me that this was good. Her next position for me was technical work; this is where it got confusing for me. Since schooling never happened for me, neither did the technology. So when we got to writing that didn't work either, and neither did analyzing, teaching, clothing, or cooking.

"Are we done yet?" I whined while taking out flour from my hair.

Kayla only chuckled and pushed open the door to the training gym. "Now we work on combat skills. First you'll go against a human, then a robot, gun training and later paintball wars."

"Sounds awesome!" I said perking up a bit.

"But first I need you to change clothes. Here I went into your drawer and got out some clothes. Put these on for now, and pull up your hair" Kayla said while handing me a bag.

"Okay, I'll be back", I said before going into the bathroom. Sighing I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head. 'Don't get nervous. This is all a test. Game time as dad would say. In fact…' I thought and smirked in the mirror before heading out.

Stepping out I noticed that the mats were laid out and when I looked at Kayla and the girl that was dating one of the twins I smiled.

'Piece of cake' I thought, standing next to Kayla.

"Wow, you look pretty good for a workout outfit" Kayla said smiling while looking me up and down.

I was clad in a black tank top and work out shorts with my beach blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail. "It's nothing special. So I am going against… sorry I keep forgetting names…?"

"Jacque, and yep. You ready?" she smiled while shaking my hand firmly.

"Definitely" I said with a smile as Kayla turned her iPod on to one of my favorite songs by Nirvana, Smells like Teen Spirit.

"Whoever taps out first is the winner and that is all I have to say" Jacque's twin said while walking into the gym to stand next to Kayla.

"And, Go!" Kayla yelled.

We circled each other for a short minute before she went for me. Aiming for a good punch that I avoided by dodging to the right and then waited for her hit some more. Dodging for a while got me tired as we heard laughing and turned our attention to the laugh. Only to find more people and robots watching us than before.

"Come on hit her!" Jacque's twin yelled at me.

I shrugged and looked to the sweating Jacque who was now panting heavily compared to my light breathing. "Sorry she made me", I said and felt the hatred pour into my body as I saw nothing but red and went straight for her. After a while, I was held back finally had my next opponent… Bumblebee.

There were obstacles for hiding and all but, I only used them twice as I snuck under bee and ended up behind his neck ready to pull the cords when he surrendered. My heart was pumping fast and my breath came in short gasps as I wiped the sweat from my body and took a sip from the water that Kayla handed to me.

"I got to say Elisa, your skill is definitely combat," Kayla said eyeing me with caution.

"Yeah good job girl, definitely know now not to mess with ya," Jacque said with a pat to my back as I tensed up.

Others came by to thank and congratulate me. Even bee did with a slight embarrassing gesture as everyone went back to their things and I walked over towards the shooting range where I would be taught by Ironhide.

He stood with that unknown look again as he shook his head and handed me a gun, "We are going to start with the basics".

"Okay" I nodded and waited for instructions.

"Hide, I think it's best if you used your holoform. She might end up shooting something delicate at this point," Kayla said with a wink.

"Good point" he said and transformed.

Today he was clad in a grey wife beater and hugging dark jeans. The dark black curls on his head hanged low as he put his arms around my body grabbing the handgun with both his hands over mine. My mind was in turmoil as I felt the tingles run up and down my spine with every breath I took at the feel of my chest against his back.

"Alright, now relax your mind and think of the target with your soul, before you take the shot" he told me in a husky whisper.

With his breath near my ear, I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. Thinking of the day of that storm. When I was so near to the end, and only in that last second did god think different for me as my knight in armor Ironhide saved me from my fate. Only then did my heart calm and the storm passed did I look at the target and shot.

"Heh, Good job" he said in a chuckle as I looked at where the bullet hit.

"Dead center..." I said out of breath already.

"Alright, now try a couple of rounds till we get to move on to the big boys" Ironhide told me while releasing me to my job, but still under close supervision.

My rounds were clean and in the same spot every time. Only then did we move to the big boys and boy, they were big. Nonetheless, though I finished each round until Kayla stopped us and told us that the paintball war was on.

"I might even think you would be as good as I am" Ironhide told me with little nudge to my arm and a killer smile.

I smiled back and shook my head, "I could never out match you".

"Hm" he said in thought and then turned back to the room full of autobot holoform's and people as we were paired off in teams.

It was me, and the other girls against the boys. We all wore the helmets given to us along with the vests and leg suits. Let's just say I looked like a midget.

We laughed as soon as the horn was let off and took off ourselves as we set off to meet at the enemy shelter. We all dodged each of the autobots except for Jacque's sister Tasha, and Cristal.

Once together, we set out the plan and took off in teams of two. I was paired with Kayla as we went off towards the left field. Hiding behind a house, I took off towards the roof while Kayla watched my back. We waited for a few minutes until I saw ratchet come around the corner of a hay bell. Aiming my gun, I took a deep breath in and shot. Hitting his fatal side as he looked to me and squinted.

"OUT! Great shot Elisa!" Rachel yelled from atop a hay bell, but was quickly taken out by another sniper.

"Shit!" I whispered to Kayla while climbing down the roof to get her, "We are—"

Shocked at what I saw I tried to keep quiet and skooch off the roof. Kayla was pinned by the wrists by Optimus as he took off her helmet slowly before kissing her patiently.

My heart clenched a bit as did my throat while I watched the exchange and silently slipped from the roof towards the edge of the field where no snipers could hide and hid behind tons of stacked barrels that were in the shape of a horse shoe.

"Damn it's getting hot" I whispered to myself and stripped the armor off my body. Leaving only the helmet and the vest since it was a pain to get off anyways.

I sat reminiscing the scene unfold before me and closed my eyes while keeping my breathing low. My heart raced a little as I remembered that scene and something clicked in my head.

'Of course! They did this as a couple's game! But… how is that even close to fair? I don't even have a –'

"Elisa…" Iron hide's deep gruff voice slipped out from behind me. I gasped and looked through the barrels at the most sexiest thing I had ever seen. Ironhide stood a few feet away with the vest on and no other armor as the sweat dripped from his determined face and dark blue eyes.

Holding my breath, I felt determined too to not show my face.

"I know you are there, come on out or I'll have to get you out" he said dangerously. I moaned slightly and caught it by a second as I slapped my hand over my mouth.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself and blushed like mad.

"You know… all of your teammates are gone, and so are mine… it's just you and me that determines the win."

'Shit!' my mind screamed and I closed my eyes but the moment I did I thought back to Kayla and Optimus going at it and shook my head towards the game point. 'Shooting Ironhide' I thought and tried to keep my mind from thinking dirty, girly thoughts.

I slowly stood and deciding to play fair I stepped out of the barrels. The moment I did, I unclasped my helmet and threw it to the ground so I could see him face to face. I shook my head to get the sweaty hair off my face and smirked.

"You're on" I smiled and dove for the hay bell off to my left just barely being grazed by the paintball.

I smirked and climbed up the hay bell, just waiting for him to walk by. I wasn't watching my back as I felt my ankle being grabbed and yelped as I was pulled onto a chest. Squirming, I tried to get out and when I finally got slimy to squirm, I did and dropped under him. I ended up facing his back as I pointed my gun at him and told him to turn around slowly. He did as I said but with a smile to his sly lips as he towered over my small stature.

My gun pointed to his chest confidently, as he was backed up enough towards the hay bell while I put my hands on my hips.

"Sorry but game over" I smiled, but before I could deliver the blow, I was flipped and pinned to the hay bell by Ironhide.

"Not so easy" he smirked and now I noticed why as both my gun and his pointed towards my side. My breathing was ragged as was his, and taking a gulp I was faced with defeat.

"Go on… end it… end the—"

Before I could finish warm lips were on mine and I could hear the guns being dropped to my side as his large hands wrapped around my hips. I couldn't help but respond with my own hormones going over board as I wrapped my hands into his thick sweaty hair that made it all the more sexier as he grabbed and pushed me closer to the hay bell with his body. Sandwiching me into his lips more as I moaned softly.

'Oh dear god!' I told myself as I felt warmth fill my body with need and not a normal one either, but a much more primal one that had my heart aching for him more.

He released my lips and kissed towards my jaw trailing it down to my ear only to kiss just under it, causing me to buckle slightly with a soft mew as I pushed myself into him more.

"Ironhide!" I whispered out of breath as he stopped and looked to me with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he told me while letting me go, and then as soon as he looked at me he left, leaving me to my heavy breathing and shaking body as I dropped to the floor.

"Elisa!" Everyone yelled out for me as I saw Kayla and Rachel round the corner.

"Elisa what happened?" Kayla said quickly sitting by my side.

"Oh my gosh, she is blushing like mad, did you get it on with Ironhide?" Rachel blurted as I looked up at them with shocked eyes and smiled with a confused and rather comfortable face.

"Holy shit…" was all I could manage as they helped me up, "That was the best first make out session ever…"

"Oh so it was that kind of party?" Cristal smiled slyly as I blushed.

"Yeah I guess… but I want to know why he stopped…" I said while bringing my hand up to scratch my itchy hay filled head.

"He stopped?" they all said in unison as if something was off.

"What now?" I asked a little uneasy.

* * *

**Haha so I am not going to lie but I think I get a little typing happy whenever sexy scenes like these come on, because I had to reread what I wrote like five times because until I got to he stopped I realized that I just wrote something and had no idea that I wrote it. Lol guess you can say my mind turns into a movie whenever I write: 3**

**Anyways I am already onto the next chapter that will probably be short since it will be in ironhide's point of view! **

**Hope you guys liked this little chapter and again if you have any questions, comments, or concerns then please feel free to PM me or Review me!**

**~Riz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello everyone!**

**This chapter took me a while because I kept forgetting what I wanted to say, and even then, I do not think I quite got it. So here is just a little bit of Ironhide and what he thinks. Of course it will be a little out of character for him to be so submitting and soft but that will all change in the next chapter! Bwahahaha!**

**Nah! Actually, it will prolly just be some more Ironhide Elisa time again as they try to sort out their feelings and what will happen next!**

**If you have any brilliant, suggestions as to what they should do next as a big step in their relationship then please by all means review me your thoughts and I will concoct something of the sort to bring that idea to life within the story… at some point… I swear **

**Anyways! Enjoy my little lovely readers! Who are probably older than I am or younger! Either way I don't care because I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Review!**

**Suggest!**

* * *

**Ironhide PoV**

"Man why the hell did ya tie it up?" Skids asked in frustration while walking to grab a big oil can from his brother.

"Why did you tie it up?" Sides asked seriously.

My nerves were on their last straw as I looked back to Optimus who also looked curiously at me.

I made a frustrated groan while motioning for Optimus to follow me for a talk. He nodded and followed me towards the beach. Once there I started to pace and shake my head while Optimus just stood, awaiting me to talk.

"Ironhide" Optimus said deeply, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Optimus, I love her," I admitted weakly, but watched for his reaction. A smile came out of both his eyes and his mouth as he shook his head knowingly.

"Go on…" he prompted.

"But I'm afraid…" I sighed heavily and looked out onto the sea that reminded me of her eyes.

"Afraid of what?"

"Well for one, her strength and that drive that could get her into trouble or worse. Secondly, I can't let her go, but if I know it's best… but…"

"Your spark is telling differently," Optimus said, finishing my sentence with an amused chuckle, "I felt the same with Kayla, yet she was so stubborn headed and in the end. Somehow, some way slipped her little fingers into my cords and to my spark that I could no longer force her to go because I too had fallen hard and would not let her go. Yet Ironhide…" Optimus said with a stopped and looked me in the optics like the old friend he was.

I sighed and he just chuckled putting his hand on my shoulder in seriousness, "Old friend, you cannot fight it, no matter how hard you try. In fact, you have heard the stories from the others and their females. How they too were stubborn enough to not leave, in the end though you must always be faithful, love with your entire spark, and tell her everything."

"What if she doesn't understand?"

"They may not fully take in all the information as it comes, but they will accept it and are willing to believe in us. For eventually and there are already traces of her heart giving in full on to your spark. It is noticed by everyone Ironhide."

I grunted and felt little embarrassment and pride in my spark as I thought of the twins making fun of me for my actions of which I was sure to come.

"Enough talk; let's head back to the base before Kayla reprimands us both for being late."

With that, we headed back as I thought of my little Elisa and the way her small body seemed as beautiful as an angel and perfect in every way during the battle that caused my spark to hum like the parading bee that it was and is.

Getting back to the base proved harder than it thought because Kayla had nothing but a glare fest on the two of us, but mostly towards me.

"What did I do this time woman?" I groaned out as her eyebrows rose towards me and then looked to Optimus who sighed in silent laughter.

"Ironhide watch your tongue" was his warning.

"ESPECIALLY YOUR FREAKING TONGUE!" Kayla said menacingly.

I could not understand why she was so mad, but then she was always mad. I guess it was the hormones talking and to the fact that she probably had not had sexual intercourse with Optimus due to the children.

Either way, I wanted no part of this as I just waved her off and started to walk back to the training facility.

"Ironhide, get your big black ass back over here!" Kayla yelled but I just chuckled whenever Optimus told her to leave me be.

I was thankful for that as I thought of a way to talk to Elisa about my thought process and what happened back there, maybe even my feelings for her as well.

Yet just as I was to reach her quarters, she stood with her hand on the doorknob looking back at me with a sort of emotion in her eyes as they started to tear up a bit, and then she was gone. Just like that, she opened and shut the door in a blink of an eye. However, when the noise hit my sensitive ears I knew the smell of that emotion, and it was not good. It was pure hurt…

'Oh… Elisa… I love you, but my confused mind cannot tell you yet…' I thought frustratingly as I went towards the training facility to let off some steam.

This was going to be harder than I thought….

* * *

**Short.**

**Short.**

**SHOrt.**

**SHORt.**

**SHORT!**

**I KNOW!**

**Ehh, who cares, but I hope you, enjoyed a little Ironhide chappie for a bit and I am not going to lie to you I saw the craziest thing and now I wanna go!**

**I am a freak…. Nerd…. Geek… for some little Comic Con 2012 Lol IWANNAGOO!**

**Any of you gone? If so, was it awesome?**

**Anyways next chappie should be out soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**SUGGEST!**

**MESSAGE!**

**LOVE.**

**BYE!**

**~Riz pps. I did this to make it look longer than it really was :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers! **

**Hope you all are having an awesome weekend! **

**Sorry for not uploading sooner, but I wasn't sure when to cut it off, so I decided that this would be fine and snapped it off at a good point. Hope you all like this chapter because it's super special! Lol okay well not that special, but special to me!**

**ANYways, ENJOY!**

* * *

'Why am I so foolish' I asked myself after I just encountered Ironhide in the hall. I currently sat on the bed with my hands to my face, trying my very best not to cry out from frustration and hurt.

"He would never want a human like me… I mean look at you Elisa… you're weak… and easily disposable" I sighed those last few words out of my breath as I watched myself in the mirror beside the TV. 'Give it up. He's not worth it…' I told myself and hardened my face in the mirror to help ease the pain inside.

"I'll just act like normal… easily unnoticeable" I said to myself and stood to take a shower. While in the shower, I thought of all the people that I met here at this base. Of which I still had yet to learn about, but this was more than enough to satisfy my uncertain heart for a long time to come. 'Besides these people can be considered acquaintances, right?' Shutting off the showerhead, I then stepped out and dried up. I sifted through my new clothes and picked out a loose white tank that I tucked into my black skintight skinny jeans off to the side. Pulling my hair into a ponytail and slipping on some converse, I was ready to face the world again… this time my way. I smiled at the girl in the mirror and was about to walk out the door when a knock sounded.

"Hello, Melissa…" I said happily yet hesitantly after I opened the door and was now staring at the president's daughter, who, mind you, had a huge bag hanging off to her left shoulder and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey El's, I'm here for some grooming up… but it seems like all I have to do is finish with makeup…" she said eyeing my new look up and down with great approval.

"Why do we need to do makeup?" I questioned warily, considering I never even tried makeup on before.

She perked up for a minute before sneaking into my room and waited for me to shut the door when she smiled wickedly, "Clubbing".

"Clubbing?" I asked confused at the strange word that tasted like venom on my tongue. With that taste, I knew it only meant one thing… trouble.

"Yeah, dancing, getting a few drinks in and having a good ole jolly time with all of us girls. Come on, you can't back out… Rachel has been pushing us to do it, and now that you are the last girl, it would only be appropriate if you came too. So no backing out! Okay?"

"Okay, okay" I said laughing a bit before looking to her handbag, "SO… is that the makeup?"

"Yep, and hair, but your style is pretty awesome too" she said before grabbing my shoulders with her sleek fingers, pulling me down to sit on the bed, "Now all you have to do is follow my instructions" she said with a glinting smile.

Ten minutes later and she was done.

"Wow… for a shorty you sure do look like a model" she said smiling at her handy work as I turned in the mirror to find a beautiful young woman.

'Is this me?' I asked myself and moved my arm to pinch myself only to find it to be the same person. "Wow…" I said breathlessly.

"You can thank me later… for now you have to convince Ironhide to come with us. He's the only one not going."

I stopped looking at myself in the mirror only to look back at Melissa with a grim expression, "No."

"No?" she said bewildered, "Why not!"

"It's not my place" I stated with a shrug and went to open the door, "Besides I'm not his and never will belong to him, so give up".

I knew the instant that they left my mouth that I had been rude and mean and that she didn't deserve my "bitchiness", but this wasn't the moment to apologize. No I had to get away… so I figured why not be logical and stupid in your own way and hang with Ironhide in the training center and shoot off some rounds instead.

Sure enough, Ironhide was shooting his cannon blaster when I got there and mumbling to himself. Pushing on some earmuffs, I grabbed a metal storm rifle that was already loaded and threw on goggles before going up the ramp and standing next to Ironhide. I honestly could and couldn't have cared if Ironhide was watching at this moment. In fact, the only thing I cared about was shooting the shit out of the target.

With my arms on the rail, I took a deep breath and focused all my willpower onto that target while pressing on the trigger. I must have gone through about a thousand when I let go and stopped to let the heat of the gun subside. I felt so much better as I stood and stretched, glimpsing I noticed that Ironhide was watching me intently.

"What's up Ironhide?" I asked to get him to quit staring.

He grumbled something and walked away. I shrugged and looked at the gun on the table next to me. Most of my rounds were out, so I sighed and picked it up to continue. When I finally got done I threw the gun on the table and stripped of all the equipment. I was about to walk off the ramp when I noticed a figure standing in my way.

"Ironhide…" I said surprised and slightly out of breath. He looked sexily pissed as he stood with his arms crossed in a nice black wife beater, army capris and some boots to match the badass look. His eyes held discontent in them as he stared into my hurt filled eyes.

"Let's talk," he mumbled while I stood surprised as he started descending the stares. Blinking twice I started to follow.

We got to a room that must have been another guest room because the moment he locked the door I knew this would take a while. He walked past me in a scent filled of desert spice, and sat down on the bed. He motioned for me to sit so I followed suit and sat a seats length away while staring down at my shoes.

"Elisa, you know that you can tell me anything. Anything that's on your mind" he started slowly, almost hesitantly as I shifted my gaze into his honest and sad filled blue ones. "I know you are hurt, because I can see it, so please tell me," he said almost painfully as I closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath in.

"Ironhide…" I started, but stood to go, "I can't…"

"Why?" he said, and I turned to face his standing and hurting form.

Taking a deep sigh, I shook my head and began. 'One can't hide anything from eyes like that…' I thought sparingly. "You know… I really like you… every time I see you I can't help but feel connected… but, the way that…I don't know…"

"You don't know what?" he asked softly.

"I don't know what this is… between you and me. I mean one minute we are talking and having a good time… and the next… your different," I whispered and ducked my head to try and hide my pain.

"Elisa…" he said taking a step towards me. I shook my head and went to grab the doorknob, "Elisa wait!"

"No, Ironhide! I don't know what's going on, but waiting is useless from what you proved back in the field, and-!" I yelled turning back around with tears falling down my face. The next thing I knew though was that strong arms were wrapping around my body. Covering me from head to toe in nothing but comfort and warmth, that I could do nothing but grab his shirt from the back and pull closer towards him. The hum of his chest calmed my own ragged breathing, as I smelled his deserted spice scent deep into my mind.

We stood for a few minutes with Ironhide rubbing my neck with one of his hands as the other wrapped tight around the small of my back while I fell calm into his chest.

"Elisa…" his deep British accent came through as his breathing blew soft on the back of my neck, "I love you… with my entire spark, and even if we just met, I can't get my mind off of you. I'm afraid of what you would have thought of me, and of scaring you, or even going too far… In all honestly Elisa… I'm afraid of falling in love with you, even though I'm pretty sure I already have…" he told me in one deep breath before tightening and releasing his grip.

He pulled back to see my reaction as I felt my own heart speed with something I wanted to place as love.

His arms were still wrapped securely around me as I brought my hands up to cup his face in them. "Ironhide…" I spoke in a whisper with tears falling down my face. His thumb came up to wipe them away as he watched me fearfully of my reaction. Only to have me go up on my tippy-toes to place a soft and hopefully meaningful kiss to his lusciously delicious lips. I felt a smirk go into the kiss as he came down to give me the freedom to kiss him all I wanted as he pulled me closer to him. His lips were soft at first until they became more meaningful with every breath.

"Ironhide" I said breathlessly as we came up for air with his forehead to mine. A smile came to my lips as I whispered with a loving glint to my eyes, "I love you too".

He chuckled deep before giving me another peck to the lips and slowly releasing me.

"How about you say we keep this nonchalant for a while until we can tell everyone properly of our status?"

"Deal" I smiled and then remembered something with a laugh that made Ironhide look at me strangely, "But I think it'll be crushed cus you and I are dancing partners."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked scrutinizing.

"Clubbing" I smiled wickedly as he looked me up and down before coming back up to my form.

"No…" he said in a whispered voice before I unlocked the door and stepped out with a daring sashay of my hips that caught Ironhide's gaze.

"That is… if you want me to dance with another human besides your holoform self" I smirked with a wink before sashaying off to meet up with Kayla, who was surprisingly furious at my outfit and pulled me into my room to change into a more daring outfit.

* * *

**SO… what do you think Kayla has her set up for in the next chapter which might have some smut in it… I don't know yet though *as I madly giggle with thoughts*.**

**Lol well! I hope you liked it… and don't forget to review!**

**G'Night!**

**~Riz **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So I have a lot of music in mind for the next couple of chapters and I am not going to lie this chapter is not what I expected it to be. In fact I titled it Jelousy within my Netbook and let me tell you this sums up Jelousy, as does the next chapter. But I will not give away any more because now you have to read!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Kayla, I'm not wearing this," I stated while holding up the dress, examining it.

"You haven't even tried it on, besides take out your hair and let me straighten it, then you can try it on" she said while I took my hair out.

'This is not going to be good, I can feel it', I told myself while I touched the sleek fabric of the dress.

Twenty minutes later and I was staring at myself in the mirror. "I can hardly recognize myself… "I said slowly while turning in my pumps to look at the dress in all angles.

"Well you do look incredible, but what about Ironhide, I heard about your problem," Kayla said while putting on some earrings and handing me some sheer nude lip gloss.

"We fixed it" I smiled knowingly while Kayla just raised her eyebrows up at me with a smile.

"Good, now all you got to do is show him who's boss right?" Kayla said while taking my hips in her hands and shaking them a bit, "Meaning you got to dance girl."

"I don't know how but I'll try," I said laughing at her attempts at making my butt move. She walked to the door and told me that she will be outside. I looked at my dress in the mirror and sighed, 'I hope he likes it'. It was a simple skintight black dress that came way up above my knees to show my legs, and haltered low on my chest. The real showstopper was the low dip in the back that held onto the front with crisscrossed strings. The whole dress showed my figure and surprisingly my chest off well. My only difference and problem was actually getting out there and showing him.

I sighed one last time and straightened out my dress before I headed out.

"Kayla, where is Optimus and everyone?" I asked, as the girls all stood looking gorgeous in their own dresses.

"Oh that's the fun part, we go in a limo and meet them at the club later" Bridgette, bumblebee's girlfriend said to me before many whoops sounded and laughing could be heard within the group.

"Come on, I think our limo is here" Melissa said while leading the way in a very tall modelesque way.

"Are we heading straight there?" I asked nervously.

"Nah, we are going to go eat dinner first at this place called Nikas," Cristal said in her accented way.

"Oh…" I said thoughtfully, and got into the first limo I had ever been in, to head off towards Nikas.

When we got there, our waiters and everyone within the restaurant that was male were eyeing us up and down. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as the cute waiter asked me flirtatiously if I wanted to try a new special drink that they had.

"No thank you, but I'll take a sprite please" I smiled up at him shyly. This in return had him smiling a dazzling white smile.

"Sorry hun, she's already taken. In fact, we all are so bug off why don't ya" Riley, Sunstreaker's boyfriend said in a pissed kind of attitude.

"Haha, don't scare him like that Riles you know I love me some waiters" Emily smiled wickedly as everyone else rolled their eyes at the sly woman who surprisingly already had the waiter wrapped around her finger.

"She's cooking something and it won't be good," Bridgette whispered into my ear. My only reaction was a "Yikes" form of expression as we ordered and got our food. When we were all finished, Emily had disappeared into the bathroom real quick while we awaited the limo to pick us up again.

"So… Elisa, ready to get your inner stripper on?" Tash asked with a wicked smile and a wink. I blinked twice and was about to respond a no before we heard a sigh come up from behind us.

"No but I will" Emily said as she pat my butt softly, sending me jumping away.

"Emily what have you done you sly fox" Kayla said with a knowing expression.

"Oh just brought along a little boyfriend that'll meet us after his shift".

"Damn chica you are going to get the shit beat out of you by Ratchet when he sees him" Cristal commented.

"Only if he doesn't kill the poor guy first" Jacque commented with a snort, right as the limo pulled up while we all got in.

There was laughter and endless talking the whole way to the club, but for some reason I had no intention to get into any conversation as I thought about Ironhide, his reaction, and my nervousness.

"You nervous?" Melissa's voice sounded from next to me.

"Huh? Oh, a little" I said looking at her shyly, knowing that she could easily spot the lie.

"Don't be, and here's a little advice… just let the music flow through your veins. Just some words of the wise from the Latina Cristal over there" she said with a wink before taking a sip of her wine in her hands and crossing her legs.

"Let the music flow…" I whispered to myself and thought of the type of club that I would be entering tonight.

Getting there was like being in a movie, instead of waiting in the line they just let us in. At first, we stayed together as we made our way up to the bar. The jacket I had over my dress was hiding my back as Cristal offered to take it for me and to the back. I watched as she disappeared behind a door and the moment she did I felt uncomfortable, exposed. Some of the girls were still around; the others went off to dance.

The club was huge, at least three story's worth of club as people crowded and socialized in a very drunk fashion. This floor was the changing colors floor as I deemed it, because one moment the club would be purple and the next with flashing black lights it would change to a flaming red. Everything was dark in the club except for the color changing ice looking bar. The best part about it was that there was never ending loud music that drowned out everybody and everything. Even the way the base boomed through your soul, I could understand when Melissa meant, "Feel the music".

"Relax babe, let me buy you a drink" Emily offered. I was about to say no when Kayla interrupted, "Yes, have a drink, and don't worry they'll be here pretty soon".

Emily waved her hand up to get the bartender's attention, who glanced to her then me with a small wink.

"Could you get her something that will make her chillax?" Emily yelled above the dance music that was pumping through the club.

"No problem, hun, what would you like? Something fruity or spicy?" he said looking to me with his green eyes. I had to admit he was good looking, with his brown hair that hanged over his eyes in a messy fashion and a lean looking build with dark skin. It would not be hard to guess that Emily would aim for him, but for some reason I could not stop, comparing how much better Ironhide was than him.

"Hmm, SPICY!" I yelled to him with a devilish glint vibrating through me. Something about Ironhide seeing me gave me the chills to be a tease. So, I figured spicy would definitely get me in that relaxed mood Emily and Kayla were talking about.

"You go girl!" Kayla smiled brightly as she clapped Emily's hand from behind me.

I watched as he mixed the drink and then handed it softly over to me with a bare touch of his fingers for a moment. "Thanks!" I yelled to him and was about to hand him his tip when he pushed it away and smiled, "My treat, sugar".

Feeling a blush come on I looked away to Kayla who grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bar.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as she made her way through the crowd.

"Dancing!" she yelled out as Emily whooped behind me.

I laughed a bit as I felt my body relax and go into a gooey stage of happiness and carefree while the spicy drink slipped its way down my throat in a burning fashion. "Is this alcohol?" I asked slippery while looking at the pink drink as we came to a stop in the dance floor with people dancing everywhere.

"What did you think it was? Water?" Emily laughed, while starting to shake her booty to the song. Kayla and I joined in with the laughing and dancing. At that moment, with the girls, I felt complete and utter fulfillment as all worry and seriousness fell like water off my body. I was in cloud nine with a little bit of spice.

At some point, Emily went to the bathroom, as Kayla looked around a bit and caught sight of the boys, "There they are! Optimus!" she waved over to him, but apparently, he did not see. We had stopped dancing for a little bit, and were aware of our position across the club from where some of the boys were.

"Elisa, stay here I'm gonna go get him and Ironhide."

"Okay" I smiled to her as she smiled back and disappeared through the crowd of people and booming music. I shrugged my shoulders and listened to the music that started to pour in to my ears, as I started to get the feeling of loneliness.

Something warm pressed against my back as I looked up to see a tall man trying to grind on me, "Excuse me could you let go of me".

"What's the matter girly? You look'd lonely, so~ I'd figured you were and wanted to dance with you" he said while grabbing my hips and bringing his alcohol filled breath down to my neck.

Grabbing his hands I tore myself from him and started to walk away when a rough hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back to his chest. "Let go!" I screamed and stomped on his shoe with my heel. Thankfully, with a howl of pain, he let go, and I took off through the crowd as fast as I could with a bruising arm and a grimy feeling body. Getting past two people, I then felt hands quickly wrap around my shoulders bringing me to a complete halt and ramming me against his body that was this time breathing heavily as he wrapped his arm around my neck and my hips with a death grip. I gasped at the pain he was causing me as alcohol filled my nose. "You can't leave from me now hunny. You know, I like girls that are a little hard to get. Gives me the notion that you like it rough, and oh I'll give you rough." His raspy voice whispered into my ear as tears sprang to my eyes from the alcohol that reeked from his breath.

I was about to scream when he quickly jabbed his elbow into my chest while covering up my mouth with his nasty rough hand.

'No! I am not going to let him get to me! Not this time!' I thought as I squirmed to get out of his bruising grip.

"Nope! Not this time! Let's dance, how bout it?"

"How about you get you filthy fucking hands off her," a familiar voice said from behind us as the person holding me turned around with me dragging along in pain.

Opening my eyes, I breathed a sigh of relief to my savior and the couple watching behind us.

"What the hell, you want to dance with her too?" the person said with a confident voice as he sized Ironhide up.

"Yeah I would, now let her go" Ironhide said smugly.

"Ha and what are you going to do if I don't want to hand her over yet?" the person laughed victoriously.

"Beat the shit out of you that's what" Ironhide said with ever darkening blue eyes.

"What the fuck are you? Her boyfriend?" the person asked bewildered and less confident as Ironhide started cracking his knuckles, ready for a fight.

The smile on his face was wicked as he came closer and gave me a look of tease as he grinned victoriously, "Yeah, I am" Ironhide was about to lunge when the guy shoved me away from him and into Ironhide arms as he ran off with curse words right back at Ironhide who was oblivious to it. My heart was still racing as I grabbed his shirt in my hands and brought him closer to me for comfort. Ironhide must have sensed that I needed comfort because he wrapped his arms tight around me before burying his head in my neck with a deep breath in to calm himself.

"You okay Elisa? Did he hurt you?" he whispered into my ear, filling me with nothing but his warmth, scent, sexy voice, and rock hard body. I took a deep shaky breath in as nodded my head in defeat.

"Where?" Ironhide asked while pushing me away to examine me with worry filled eyes. The moment he caught the bruise on my arm and chest his eyes burned with fury.

"Elisa-"

"Ironhide" Optimus's voice said while his hand came down onto Ironhide's shoulder, "Let it be, right now Elisa needs you."

Ironhide hesitated before looking back into my eyes and then to the bruises before they wavered down my outfit as he looked confidently back into my own blue eyes with a new emotion burning in them. This time I could place it, because, even though I just experienced the worst thing possible, I was feeling it too, and this was no accident of love, no this was lust.

"Alright Prime, stop fathering me and go be with Kayla" Ironhide said, waving him off as he came closer towards me to then grab hold of my hips in one hand. "Do you mind if I see your outfit full course?" he asked courteous as I nodded with a blush. With his other hand, he grabbed my own and twirled me slowly. Making me feel like a princess figurine on display.

"Ironhide-"I started to say that he was making me blush, but when my eyes met his all thought was gone.

"What is it Elisa" he whispered onto my lips.

"Dance with me" I whispered back with my hand creeping up to his chest then pushing off and dragging him to the dance floor.

For some reason, everything that had just happened disappeared and now it was only me and him as Hey Baby by Pitbull came blasting through the speakers. I smiled wickedly as I closed my eyes and felt the beat of the music all through my body. With Ironhide's hand still in mine, I brought them to my hips and started swaying to the music in a very sexual manner while Ironhide started dancing along with me. His body came close to mine as he kept our hips in sync with his. My hands made their way up his chest to latch behind his neck as he smiled devishly at me. I returned the smile but this time I came close to his lips, barely touching, before I lifted my arms and turned around. I have never thought that it would be the music that controlled my body but at this point, it did as my back came flush against his chest, and our breathing came hard as we gyrated with each other to the music.

"Don't tempt me Elisa" Ironhide whispered into my ear as he brought his hands up to my waist before he flipped me so that I was once again facing him. My heart pumped fast as I felt my body go into its emotions as I put my hands on his chest and checked out his outfit as we danced. He wore a dark navy button down shirt that was a couple buttons loose on the top, exposing a part his perfectly sculptured chest to my hands that could not keep off him. His pants were dark blue jeans that hugged his muscled legs well. Normally I would have thought that I don't deserve such an angel as him, but in the moment and with a few drinks already down, I felt completely invincible and one with his body as he passionately cherished me in each dance we danced to. His eyes were dark and sexy, as they never left my face. He was intent at watching me, as I was him and his loose black hair that hanged over his eyes in a perfectly sweaty sexy look.

"Like the view?" he smiled devishly as I smirked back at him.

"I could say the same," I said as I licked my lips in awe at him unwavering reaction.

"I love you Elisa," he whispered close to me as he brought me close to his chest while still dancing. Before I could say anything though he kissed my sweet spot on my shoulder and made his way up causing me to moan and go weak as I grabbed tight to his shirt to stay up. Thankfully he had his hands secure against my hips.

"God! I love you too Ironhide" I said as he smirked and nibbled my ear, "If you keep that up I won't be able to stand!" I whispered in shock as I pushed off.

"What's wrong?" he asked with hurt filled eyes.

"Nothing, I have to go to the bathroom, too many drinks for one night" I smiled at him as he nodded and brought me towards the girl's bathroom. He hugged me and looked into my eyes before he let go, "I'll be waiting here".

"I'll hold you to that" I winked as I disappeared into the bathroom. Once there I looked at my figure up and down and surprisingly liked what I saw. My hair was a bit messy, but still in one piece as was my makeup. The girls that came to wash their hands or fix their "stuff" were eyeing me like a goddess. One even asked how I stay so pretty in a club. In response, I shrugged and smiled, "I have a damn good dance partner."

'Speaking of… how come I can think clearly now?' I thought to myself, and then thought back to the way we danced and the way I acted as well as the way Ironhide was treating me, like a princess that deserved it. I blushed like crazy and touched my neck, then felt hot all over again as I remembered his lips on my neck.

"I shouldn't keep him waiting" I said and went to the next open stall. When I was finished, I was eager to get back out as a new song started. 'I know this one; it must be Dead and Gone by TI and Justin Timberlake'. The moment I got out of the restroom was the first part of the song where Justin Timberlake started and that is the moment when I saw him, and this time I was the one torn. He stood with another girl in his arms, and the moment I saw them was the moment he looked up at me and saw the torture and pain in my own eyes.

* * *

**Duhn Duhn Duuuuhn! Ironhide is in definite doo doo! Lol **

**Review? :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**This will be short and sweet, so that ways we can go one with the exciting chapter! I loved your guys comments they were quite funny indeed. As for the summary for this chapter it is short and sweet and very heartwarming to the point you and I will have to keep reminding ourselves that this is indeed Ironhide just getting a hold of being a softy. That is until the next chapter…p which I have planned something good, very good….:)**

**On with the Chapter! Oh and enjoy my awesome readers:3**

* * *

The moment my eyes flickered to the girl, I gasped. It was the girl from the bathroom, the little blonde-haired woman that asked how I kept my look up so good, and then I remembered my response.

'Why?' my mind screamed as I shook my head from my current position and started in the opposite direction of the crowd. 'Why did this have to happen to me? Am I not qualified to have a decent life?' I was on the verge of tears as I headed out of the club through a side door and started walking swiftly away. I was not quite sure where I was going I just knew that I had to get the hell out of there before things got real bad.

My mind was so caught up in what just happened that I did not notice the footsteps behind me getting faster and faster. The moment my mind clicked what was happening, I was shoved against the brick wall with strong lean hands that were like forks pronging my shoulders. I grunted and froze the moment I noticed the difference in smell. This was no ordinary person; no this was that person from the club that tried to grope me. He jammed his body against mine as I noticed the quickened breath and abnormally high fidgeting he was handling with as he smirked and breathed a newer scent onto my face, "Not this time girly, you showed your tough act, but he's not here and you are all alone and surprisingly mine" as he said this his body slammed against mine, uncomfortably pushing me to the wall before his dry cracked lips were on mine. This guy was high and I knew it, but something inside me shut down as I felt weak and in no way to fight this guy off especially as he moved his hands down to grab my wrists in both hands and shove them upwards as he explored my body. My heart sped up as I shut my eyes, and the moment I did I knew that I should not have, because in a second I was screaming and kicking the bastard to hell. All I saw was that shadowy figure gripping and groping me in ways I never could have imagined, and it made the very bones in my body sick.

"What the hell bitch!" he screamed and started to hit me to make me shut up. The only problem was that like before, no matter how hard or high I screamed I could not get out. I was trapped, and the moment I gave up was the moment his weight lifted off me. My eyes were tightly closed as I kept as close to the wall as possible. I dropped to the floor in an instant and covered my face in my knees.

"Go away, go away, go away, please, god, just make it go away," I pleaded while I started rocking back and forth. All I knew at that moment was my nightmare that had come back to life in my very reality while everything else was oblivious to my fears.

"Elisa! Elisa!" a familiar voice said, but I could not get out of the darkness as I tried following the voice. Then arms came around me and I tried to fight it off with a scream of protest before I was up against warmth and surrounded in strength as I slowly opened my soak filled eyes and face. My breathing and heartbeat were uneven as I tried to comprehend what just happened while staring at the large arms that blocked my view. The chest I was against was ragged as well as I took in a sharp breath of the scent of this person. The moment it registered, I shoved away from him and backed against the wall. Staring wide-eyed at Ironhide as if he had just grown two heads.

"Elisa, are you—"

"Leave me alone" I cried softly and stared back into similar pain filled eyes as water blurred my vision, "please". I shook my head and tried to wipe the tears from my face before facing him again.

"I can't do that," he stated softly, and I looked back at him with surprise.

"You don't even know me, hell I don't even know you. So please before I get hurt again, just leave me alone. I'm not meant to have happiness" I mumbled that last bit before realizing what I said and burying my face in my hands.

I cried for a bit until I heard a sigh and then two large hands wrapping slowly and delicately around my wrists before pulling them apart to make me look at him. His soft blue eyes, as deep as the ocean stared warmly back at me with amusement hidden in there somewhere.

"Please" I begged as he smiled warmly and kissed me softly on the forehead. Normally I would have tried to get away, but I was too tired and my heart was not in it to fight the one thing I loved most.

Ironhide put his forehead to mine before sighing and grabbing my hands within his, as he looked me in the eyes. Searching for something, I was sure at this moment he could probably find.

"Elisa, let me explain, and you have to promise me that you trust me in this. I am not joking nor would I want to hurt the one thing I love most in this whole universe."

My heart fluttered at the very words I thought of as he stared deeply into my eyes with all seriousness in them, and not an ounce of entertainment in them, so I nodded for him to continue.

"I was waiting like I promised and each girl that came out got me more and more restless as I felt that urge to go in after you and have you by my side. Then one girl came out with a devilish smile and headed towards me. I tried pushing her off but the damned girl would not leave no matter how fucking hard I tried to get her damn cat claws off me. She told me that I was her new dance partner and since she reeked of alcohol I knew she was drunk as I kept her at an arm's length away and looked up to see if you were coming, but the moment I did I let down my guard. She lunged for me and attached her grimy hands all over me. I am not trying to lie to you Elisa; I would never do that to you. You are already way to special to me, even if we may not know each other I am sure that with this bond we will grow to understand each other more and more. So please, let me make a promise to you?"

I was speechless and only nodded for him to go on as he breathed softly all over my face before continuing.

"I promise to love and cherish you each day by making you feel special in every possible way. But what I promise most is to always be by your side, no matter how far or how short the distance I will always be with you, and that is why I want to give you this" he said before reaching in his back pocket and opening his hand.

I gasped at the little pendant necklace before me. It was a little blue ball filled with a light shining blue aura. "I accept your promise," I whispered speechlessly as I touched the soft warm pendant with my fingers.

"It is made from my very spark, I forged it myself to show you how much I love you, and to prove to you that I will never be far from you no matter where I am" he said softly before unclasping it and going behind my neck. When he got closer, I could smell his musky cologne filled scent, and mentally shuttered at how close his breath was before he planted a light kiss to my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and remembered the incident, "Oh god!" I said whilst putting my hands in my face again as I backed away from him and onto the wall again.

"What is it?" Ironhide asked worriedly.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" I kept saying as shook my head, "I must look like a monster now don't I?"

Iron hide's hands slipped from my shoulders as he thought of my scene and then he took my hands away again, this time with a breathtakingly beautiful smile as he kissed the tip of my nose. "No you don't, but someday it would be nice you could tell me what it was all about so I know what to do next time".

I smiled with him as I shook my head, 'I'll keep that as much in the closet as I can for hopefully a very long time' I thought to myself as I felt my heart grow with happiness. I breathed in his scent as I willingly wrapped my arms around him, as he did me.

"No matter what we will always be together, through thick and thin," Ironhide rumbled deep as he rubbed my back, calming me completely.

"No matter what?" I asked in a small voice as Ironhide chuckled, "No matter what".

We stayed like that, in the street for a little bit until Ironhide brought me closer and closer to falling asleep in his arms. Clubbing was something that I liked, but would only do as a couple with Ironhide. I barely noticed when the ground left my feet, and opened my eyes to see Ironhide's triumphant face. Chuckling I reached up and caressed his other cheek. Stopping he looked down at me with a soft smile.

"I'm taking you back to the base before the group, are you okay with this?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm okay with it," I said before cuddling into his chest more. In response, Ironhide held me closer and continued to walk towards the truck. Once there he set me in the seat and disappeared. The heat of the car turning on gave me more comfort than I needed as he settled deeper and deeper into my heart.

"I love you Ironhide… you are my world" I whispered before falling asleep in the passenger's seat.

* * *

"Elisa…"a warm whispered voice called me out from my sleep. I groaned and slowly tried to turn, but was held like a blanket in a hard bed. Springing my eyes open I realized the moment I looked up that I was in Ironhide's hand.

"Ironhide?" I questioned while yawning and lying back down in his hand.

"We are at your room," he said with a chuckle before kneeling down to let me off. I groaned and slowly dropped down to the floor before walking the two steps to my door.

"Goodnight my Elisa" Ironhide whispered softly as I put my hand to the doorknob and closed my eyes.

Metal shifted behind me as I realized how alone and scared I really was.

"Ironhide?" I mumbled softly as I heard the metal stop shifting and turned myself to see through the dimly lit lights his brightly lit energon eyes.

"Yes Elisa?" he asked in wonderment.

"Could you shift and I'll meet you back here in five?" At this, I felt my cheeks burn as my mind swirled with emotions.

"If you wish" he grunted unknowingly as I smiled and went into the room.

Closing the door I quickly ran to my dresser and stripped from my dress. Pulling on a large T-shirt and small shorts, I then grabbed my blanket from the bed, a pillow and looked at myself in the mirror.

"First night with a stranger, and it feels right" I smiled at the figure in the mirror before shutting off my light and opening the door. First thing, I did when I saw the sheer shining black truck was smile as I opened the back seats and threw my stuff in the back.

"What are you doing Elisa?" Ironhide's voice asked through the speakers in the radio.

Touching the metal with slow warmth running through my fingers I then kissed the side of the truck and smiled, "Sleeping with you".

I was surprised when I heard a loud rumbling hum sound from deep within the truck, and even more so when I felt a shiver run through him at my touch.

"What about your bed?" he asked, in desperate attempt to try to coax me out of his thoughts.

"I'd rather be with you," I cooed softly as I shut the door and cuddled up with the pillow under my head and blanket wrapped around me.

"You are too stubborn," Ironhide rumbled as the car started to slowly move towards his designated spot.

"I guess we are even then," I hinted with a smile as the radio tuned into soft rock as the heaters pumped up. Just as I was about to fall asleep I felt soft lips touch my forehead and then a finger move my hair out of the way.

"I will cherish you forever my dear Elisa, goodnight, I love you so," he whispered lovingly to me.

'Same here Ironhide, same here' I thought as sleep soon overcame my tired and beaten body.

* * *

**So I know that this chapter kind of ended with a soft bang, but I assure you that the next chapter will be indeed more action coursed, why?**

**Let's just say the Con's come back :3 and this time the main character won't be getting hurt, more or less than trying to fight back.**

**Stay tuned and review to let me know how you think this chappie went!**

**Chao ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so this one chapter didn't have a lot of action like I thought. In fact I'm going to be plain honest with you… it's the first filler for this story. But it is only a pre-chapter for what is to come. **

**I hope you enjoy… even if it's shortish and kind of long.**

* * *

The first thing I noticed whenever I woke up in the morning was the song that was lightly blasting through the radio.

_Eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh bop bop away-o_

_Summer vibe, summer vibe_

_I'm looking for a summer vibe_

_Got me turning on the radio_

_I gotta kick these blues_

_Working all day_

_Trying to make pay_

_Wishing these clouds away_

_I want to feel the sunshine_

_Hit the sand_

_Take a walk in the waves_

_With nothing else to do_

_But sipping on suds_

_Working on a buzz_

_Keeping my drink in the shade_

_Taking my time_

_With you by my side_

_A Cadillac ride_

_Jammin' with the boys_

_Bonfire at night_

_Summer vibe_

_Looking for a summer vibe_

_I paid my dues_

_Got nothing to prove_

_Laying on the dock_

_Just talking to you_

_Summer vibe_

_Looking for a summer vibe_

_I'm Jonesing for a good time_

_Hitting beaches all down the coast_

_I'll find a place to post_

_Gonna somehow_

_Find a luau_

_Dance this old night away_

_I'm drinking something blue from a coconut_

_Music all up in the place_

_Under the moonlight_

_Taking my time_

_With you by my side_

_A Cadillac ride_

_Jammin' with the boys_

_Bonfire at night_

_Summer vibe_

_Looking for a summer vibe_

_I paid my dues_

_Got nothing to prove_

_Laying on the dock_

_Just talking to you_

_Summer vibe_

_Looking for a summer vibe_

_And the sun goes down_

_But it'll rise again tomorrow_

_Oh…_

_Eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh bop bop away-o_

_With you by my side_

_A Cadillac ride_

_Jammin' with the boys_

_Bonfire at night_

_Summer vibe_

_Looking for a summer vibe_

_I paid my dues_

_Got nothing to prove_

_Laying on the dock_

_Just talking to you_

_Summer vibe_

_Looking for a summer vibe_

_Eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh bop bop away-o_

_Summer vibe, summer vibe_

_Eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh bop bop away-o_

_Summer vibe_

_Looking for a summer vibe_

While I hummed to the song as it repeated itself, I felt a light push on my tummy that rose and fell. The hum under my ear was intoxicating as I breathed in a large sigh and opened my eyes with a smile. I propped my head up on my hands and looked at the sleeping face of Ironhide. Even in his dreams, he looked like he could beat the living hell out of you. Yet as he had his arms wrapped around me, I did not feel at all scared. Instead, I felt comfortable and loved, as I knew what was underneath that large tough person exterior.

'You are just a big teddy bear full of love' I thought to myself with a soft chuckle as I looked at his holoform in the light of the day seeping through. His face was covered in light and some deep scars. The most noticeable was the one from his forehead to his eyebrow and the other from his chin to his collarbone. His dark black hair curled slightly over his eyes. His jaw was held tight but with a nice sideburn to cover off the look, only Ironhide could pull off.

I did not realize that my hands were lightly tracing his jaw when a soft grunt had my eyes trained on his blue ones. With one hand on his strong chest, I felt connected, and returned the smile before saying good morning.

'This feels so right…' I said to myself as I pushed up from his chest and leaned forward to kiss his surprised lips. The moment we connected, I melted into his tight forming arms that were now holding onto my hip and pulling me up for better access. Taking a breather I looked down on his face as my hair curtained us.

"Well that was a good wakeup call" Ironhide commented before kissing my lips once more while I blushed like crazy.

"Glad you liked it," I said as I sat up and looked him straight in the eyes with my hands on his chest. The moment we realized the position we were in, Ironhide looked away shamelessly as I looked at my hands sheepishly, before snorting and putting my hands on my hips.

"What?" Ironhide asked as I stared at him.

"I want the real you" I pouted as he cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

"But don't you like this form better?" he asked amused while running small shivering circles in the small of my back.

"I do, but today I want the real you and nothing more" I said stubbornly as he shrugged and zapped away. I landed on the seat on the truck with a thud and heard Ironhide chuckle.

"Happy now?" he asked amused.

"Very much so" I smiled up at the mirror before caressing my hand teasingly against the seat and feeling a shiver in reaction. "You know Bumblebee told me that you can feel my movements and see me…" I trailed.

"Don't tempt me Elisa" Ironhide warned as I smiled up at the mirror again with a wink.

"Try me".

Before he could say anymore, a loud thud sounded on the hood before someone called Ironhide to try to wake him.

Ironhide grumbled before asking me to get out. Reluctantly I went and hoped this was not anyone annoying.

Stepping out, my fears were confirmed as Skids and Mud flap stood before us. As soon as they saw me though it turned into a fiasco of laughing and teasing while Ironhide transformed and smacked them both upside the head before putting my in his hand.

"Why the hell did you too sleaze bags wake me!" Ironhide grumbled with his tough person mode in the on switch.

"Optimus needs ya man" Skids said before Mud flap finished, "Owe man why'd you do that?"

"As a reminder to not wake me next time," he said while making his way over towards the meeting place of Diego Garcia's base.

When we got there, it seemed as if we were late for the meeting as I looked to everyone and their human companions all fully clothed and secretly winking at me with a small clap. Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention to Optimus who stood waiting for all the mannerisms to stop.

When we finally calmed down then did he start.

"A few days ago there was a sighting of Decepticons. As you, all would know this as the attack on Ironhide and Elisa. Now we have not been completely confirmed of their actions and why they attacked Ironhide, but there must have been a reason behind it. Today I want some to go after the one decepticon suspected to be off the coast of Cuba. That team will be made up of Ratchet, Kayla, and Emily for medical repairs if need be, Jazz, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Mirage, Ironhide, and of course myself. The rest of you I need you to be on patrol in the surrounding areas of anything suspicious on energon. That is all the information I have for now so go prepare for the departing."

My heart sank whenever Iron hide's name was called as I looked across to Optimus's shoulder where Kayla sat with sympathetic eyes as she nodded a confirmation unknown to me.

"Ironhide?" I asked as he started to go towards the prep-bay.

"No Elisa" Ironhide said while glared at him for reading my mind.

"Why not!" I asked furious.

"Because you are unskilled and I for one don't want to have to deal with worrying about an injured you," he stated harshly before putting me on the walkway off side to the bay.

"That's not fair" I pouted while watching him pack.

"Life is not fair, even your own internet tells you this" he told me before looking me in the eyes and putting his large metallic hands on the railing on either side of me. "Look, Elisa, I care about you, and love you with my entire spark, but I cannot have you go through battle with me. There have been too many issues with human companions thus far and I'm not about to let you be one of them".

"That's for sure," Sideswipe said coolly while walking in with tired eyes.

"I take it you had another fight with Melissa about this?" Ironhide asked calmly, turning his attention away from the conversation for now.

"Totally bitched me out that's what" Sideswipe said while shaking his head in reminiscence, "I tell you, having a normal companion is easy enough, but it's harder when she's the president's daughter."

"I can see why" Ironhide said before turning back to my frustrated face with a sigh, "You are not going".

"Fine" I sighed crankily before pushing off the railing and walking away from him.

"Where are you going?" Ironhide asked warily.

"Chillax, I'm just going to take a shower is all, hot head" I mumbled the last part before hearing a soft chuckle.

Shaking my head, I then made my way over towards the med bay where I was sure Kayla, Emily and Ratchet were packing for the trip. Once inside I knocked twice and heard a come in from Emily. Walking towards my right I noticed Kayla packing and once she saw me she smiled softly.

"I got Ratchet and Optimus to agree for you to come along with the other human troops. Of course they realize the consequences afterwards with Ironhide," Kayla said before giving me a hug and handing me a backpack.

"Sweet" I smiled wickedly, "But honestly I think I'd rather take the blame myself than have everyone else take it for me."

"Good girl, because Primus only knows what Ironhide would have in store for us once he finds out" Ratchet commented behind me.

"This is true," I said with a laugh as Kayla and everyone prepared me for battle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so not going to lie, this took me this long to write, only because my mind was on other things and I just could not stay awake long enough to finish my train of thought, which consisted of zilch, zip, nada. Therefore, I strongly encourage you to review because the next one will be a definite hurrah for the girls of this fanfic and the readers of course assuming you all are female. However, if there is the male reader then maybe you will find this intriguing for a female character to actually join… wait… stop… I am telling too much.**

**On with the story! :3**

* * *

I giggled softly as I sat in what would have been the weapons safe that was currently on top of a sleeping and oblivious Ironhide. The Weapons safe had a duplicate that was strategically placed in the back of Optimus's trailer. Either way, Ironhide had no idea and that is what made it so funny. The plane we were on was supposed to get us there in no time, but I was starting to get antsy.

"One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi, Four Mississippi, Fi—"

"Elisa, what are you doing if I may ask?" Ratchets voice sounded through my earpiece as I snickered a whisper.

"Oh just counting Iron hide's snores to see if he's about to wake up" I whispered back to him, and the moment I did I heard giggling on the other side.

"Way to keep yourself busy" Kayla and Emily giggled from the other side of the line.

"Well it's not like you gave me anything to satisfy my boredom," I pointed out to them.

"True, well I guess the next time we do this then we will" Kayla said, but then Emily cracked up laughing.

"If Ironhide ever lets her out of his sights!"

"Very funny guys" I said in a rather cranky mood.

"Don't worry Elisa, we should be land—"

"Men get ready for departure!" Lennox's voice from far off was heard, and as soon as he said that, my stomach started to go into my throat.

"Oh boy" I told them as the earpiece shut off, "Bad time for motion sickness" I said with my forehead getting sweaty and my stomach getting queasy.

'Relax' I whispered to myself and continued on doing that for about a couple of more minutes until a large thud sounded and Ironhide started to drive out.

"Optimus, where did the rest of the men land off too?" Jazz's voice sounded, and Optimus grunted a sigh, "a few decimals off to the west from here, but that should be no problem for us to get there in time to do a radial check of the Energon signals. Ironhide, keep your radar up".

"Will do Optimus" came Ironhide's gruff and rather unhappy voice next to my head.

'Great he's unhappy which will make him oober pissed whenever he finds out I was in his truck bed the entire time' I thought to myself as I felt the crate being lifted off Ironhide. There was a lot of movement and mechanical shifting going around outside until the door latch opened and Emily and Kayla pulled me out.

"You okay?" Kayla asked in a weird motherly voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled weakly.

"Emily, go get the motion sickness first aid kit from Ratchet," Kayla said, and as soon as she did, Emily was off towards Ratchet.

"I guess I'm not too used to flying yet" I said with a soft chuckle as Kayla eyed me cautiously.

"I'm going to take you to my tent and while we are there you can rest and eat some before we head out for the search and finally figure out why the cons started acting up again. Sound okay?" she asked me as she stayed close to me in case I fell.

"Sounds just peachy," I said as I walked with her towards the tent to avoid Ironhide.

"Alright, now just sit down here and I'll go fetch some water and food," Kayla said as she glanced back at me warily before zipping up the tent.

Sighing I fell back into the chair and shook my head, "What have you gotten yourself into Elisa?"

"A whole lot of shit that's what" Emily said as she came back with a small blue box in her hand. She was smiling at me as she sat down in front of me and opened the blue box to pull out a little droplet bottle.

"Just open your mouth and I'll put two little droplets in, so that way it will help your nausea relax" Emily said as she unscrewed the bottle and brought it to my mouth. Putting two droplets in, she then stood up and put the box on the other side of the sleeping bags.

"You'll be staying with us until Ironhide finds out about you, so for now just stay in here while we figure out what's going on".

"Joy" I said sarcastically as I leaned my head back with a sigh. I was antsy and ready for battle, to prove to Ironhide that I was just as strong as everyone else was and deserved to fight side by side with him.

"Don't worry" Emily said as she patted my knee, "You'll show him".

"Thanks" I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, so I got some food and water, Elisa and Emily, here is what's going down. Right now, the autobots are trying to locate the signature of Energon. Once they find it and track it then we roll out by dawn to go bring down the sucker for questioning" Kayla said as she walked in and handed me my food and water.

"Thanks" I mumbled to her before I dug in.

"Awesome so you'll be here for about a night without Ironhide figuring out" Emily said with a joking laugh.

"Pretty much… that is if he doesn't smell something fishy by morning," Kayla said, emphasizing the fishy.

"No kidding," I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Jeez you act like you haven't eaten in days," Emily said with concerned eyes.

"More like hours but who's counting" I said again as I scarfed my food and water down before getting ready for a long night sleep.

"Elisa, get up" Kayla said as my groggy eyes struggled to force themselves open.

"Yeah?" I mumbled will attempting to sit up but falling back into bed again with a sigh.

"It's time, get your stuff on, breakfast is in the small fridge in Ratchets trunk. I'll be outside finalizing the information if you need me."

I nodded my head before sighing and rubbing my eyes awake. The first thing I noticed was that Emily was still asleep and snoring soundly in the cold morning air. I giggled at Emily's whatever kind of sleep position as I sat up and stretched. Looking to my left, I noticed everything from my outfit, to the weapons and so on and so forth for the take down. My mission was to be there if no others could back up. Sighing I pulled on the skintight black one-piece jumpsuit that fit my body like a second skin. Then I pulled my hair back and threw on some dark makeup before sneaking my way towards Ratchet.

"Morning" Ratchet mumbled low as I acknowledged his awakeness, "Is Emily up?"

"Not yet Ratch, but I'll be sure to wake her up, and thanks for the breakfast" I smiled as I snuck back to the tent with fruit and bagels.

Looking to Emily I sighed and uncapped the water, "Sorry, he asked me to" I whispered to her sleeping form before poring the ice water on her head.

She screamed awake and once she noticed what had happened she glared at me.

"What's going on?" Kayla asked frantically as she barged into the tent. I tried not to laugh aloud as Emily sat up slowly, "Bitch".

"What happened?" Kayla asked again.

"She threw water on me while I was asleep that's what!" Emily yelled as Kayla looked from me to the water bottle I was drinking and then to Emily before cracking up laughing.

"What's so fucking funny princess of the Primes?" Emily retorted.

"Nothing, but I wouldn't be mad at her, I'd be mad at you know who?" Kayla said with a wink to me.

Emily processed what had been told to her as her eyes seeped revenge before she unzipped the tent and barged out, yelling to Ratchet.

"Thanks" I mumbled before taking a chomp out of my apple.

"No problem, nice outfit by the way, and we will try to keep you hidden long enough. And if nothing happens and you remain hidden then Ironhide will never have even known."

I nodded hoping that it would be that way but getting the awful gut wrench feeling that something much worse would happen. "Either way I'm ready to kick ass," I said with a smile towards Kayla who patted my knee before getting up.

"I'm going to get Ratchet to put you back in the box and transport you with us," Kayla said as I nodded.

Before leaving she looked at me once with slight hesitation, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I smiled confidently, when in all honesty my stomach was rumbling like crazy.

"How the hell do I keep getting stuck in these situations?" I asked on the intercom while sitting in the weapons box on Ironhide.

"Eh, you're special" Emily said slowly.

"Pfft, special my as—"

*BOOM*

"Elisa, prepare yourself, Ironhide is going to—"Before Kayla could finish Ironhide transformed and flipped the weapons box that I was in with it. I crashed and rolled with the box until it stopped door side up. Groaning from hitting my head and over extending some muscles, I then stood up slowly.

The door latch opened and Kayla's head appeared as well as Emily's, "Elisa are you okay!?" Kayla asked frantically.

"Just hit my head a bit and have some overstretched muscles but I'll be good" I smiled up at them as they looked to each other and then reached their hands down to help me up.

"So what was that?" I asked as I finally swung my leg over the top and dropped effortlessly to the floor.

"There are more cons than we thought. So far we have three injuries and right now we are just fighting for our lives here" Kayla said honestly, as we walked around the huge metal box.

"We are going to need you in their sooner than planned" Emily said while clicking a button on her earpiece and looking at me with sadness and concern.

Turning the corner towards the boom, I then took in the scene. Before me was barren desert land and behind me I was sure was a beach because the smell of salt hit my nose. Five Decepticons were currently fighting off the autobots and others kept coming from behind like a second crusade.

"Why?" I whispered to no one in particular as I watched the scene unfold.

"Who knows," Kayla said as Bumblebee pulled up beside us and urged us to get in.

All of a sudden, I caught sight of Ironhide being pinned by two huge ass Decepticons and another coming in from the distance with an even bigger gun.

"Elisa?" Kayla asked, but I was not paying attention as adrenaline pumped through my veins and the only thought going through my head was of Ironhide as I took off.

"Oh hell no" I mumbled as I sprinted towards Ironhide, full speed ahead with butterflies erupting in my tummy with fear of something bad.

* * *

**Oooh the suspense! **

**Haha, well I hope you guys enjoyed a little teaser. I know it's slow right now but it's progressing!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Not a fucking chance" I whispered under my breath as I reached behind my back to pull out a huge laser gun that freezes energon on the spot and just when I got close enough, I shot the oncoming third decepticon before he could fall onto Ironhide and strike him dead. The electric current rose throughout the decepticon until he fell apart one by one. I stopped short and watched in awe at my almost perfect aim and until the decepticon was on the floor did I proceed to mentally hurrah myself for my first kill and then a smile spread out onto my face as I punched the air.

"Elisa?" Ironhide's thick confused voice came shooting into my ears, making me come clear to reality.

'Can someone say cover blown?' I mentally slapped myself as Ironhide struggled to keep another heavy decepticon off him.

"Hi" I smiled softly as his blue eyes fixture onto me with rage slowly filling them.

"Elisa you deliberately—"

BLAST

"Sorry he was going to kill you, how bout I get this asshole off you too?" I offered before I fired up my last shot and blasted the Decepticons head clean off his shoulders.

Ironhide did not even look at my perfect kills. The only focus he had was on me as he slowly stood and walked over to me with disappointment filling his eyes.

"I told you to stay on base! Now you are in danger of getting killed!" Ironhide said in gruff rage as he attempted to pick me up but I just backed away and grabbed another gun from my backside to point it at him. He raised his big metal eyebrows at me, "I'm not going anywhere," I said with venom spiking my tongue.

"But you are" Ironhide said before attempting to grab me again. This time I smacked his metal hand away, tears threatening to form on my cheeks at my frustration. Out of the corner of my eye, between the gaps of Ironhide I noticed a decepticon lurking behind.

"Ironhide!" I gasped just as a shot from above me was heard. Jerking my head up quickly I noticed Ironhide's cannons were smoking and looked behind me to see a female decepticon dead on the ground. Smirking I shot back around and shot the in air decepticon that was previously lurking behind Ironhide.

"Look Ironhide…" I said just as we came to a, what would have been back-to-back stance if he was in his holoform, as we started fighting the oncoming Decepticons. "I didn't mean to upset you, but to be honest I'm not going to be the girl that just stays at home and waits for her man to come home. In fact, I'll never be that girl…" My last large cannon just fired its last shot and now all I had was small rifles and handguns as I started backing up towards Ironhide who was pushing a large decepticon off him.

I must have gotten distracted watching Ironhide fight because the next thing I heard was a deep feral growl and looked to see a dog like decepticon lurking its way towards me. My heart rate increased from its normal tenfold and this time fright took hold as I tried to shoot the con down with my handguns.

"Umm… Ironhide…." I said slowly as I stood stock-still. The cons face bunched up as his vicious razor sharp metal teeth bared into a large wicked smile "You will be mine" it hissed and bunched into a large predatory stance.

My eyes widened as I watched its haunches fall back, ready to jump. It made a growl like laughing noise just before it launched itself towards me. In that moment I closed my eyes tight waiting for the impact that instead felt like a large hand, quickly clasping its way around my body and then two large booms sounding with a grunt.

"This is what I meant by dangerous" Iron hide's thick gruff voice said from above me.

Opening my eyes, I noticed the decepticon animal thing was dead and Ironhide was now leaning over me in his hand so that I would not get hurt. For the first time since meeting back up with Ironhide, I started to take in the scene before me, and while I did so, I held my breath. Everyone was fighting for their lives and you could barely hear with all the shouting, booms, and deathly cries shooting into the air.

"This is war, this is what I didn't want you to experience," Ironhide said slowly as I looked into his solemnly hard eyes.

I gulped down my scared ego and stood slowly in his palm as he brought me up to his face. My eyes went hard as I stared into his own.

"I don't care, but like I said I'm not going anywhere, because I fight with you not behind you. I am your equal and I love you too much to be by your side, to fight with you and for you until the end" I said slowly, and as I did Ironhide's eyes softened a bit before he looked quickly behind me and brought me to his chest as he shot a decepticon down.

When the decepticon was down then did he look back up at me and smirk sexily, "Fine, but listen to me next time please?"

Returning the smirk, I grabbed my last gun, an old shotgun and pointed it towards the sky, shooting, and effectively dropping an airborne decepticon right in front of Ironhide's feet, "Fine". With a raised eyebrow and a chuckle, Ironhide put me on the ground so we could continue to fight. As soon as my tenth decepticon was, dead they all started to back away, and as they disappeared, you could hear frantic screaming as we neared Optimus's strict voice with me on Ironhide's shoulder, finally his equal.

"Starscream" Ironhide said with a shake to his head, "What the hell is he doing now?"

"Starscream?" I asked Ironhide who grunted in response.

"He's the second in command to the Decepticons, Optimus is trying to figure out what they are up to now, and why now after so many years" Jazz said, coming up next to us.

"Oh…" I said and turned my attention back to the decepticon under Optimus's feet.

"I won't tell you anything Prime," Starscream hissed viscously before Ironhide growled deep and brought his cannons out to point them at Starscream's head.

"Talk" Ironhide growled.

"Relax a bit Ironhide…,"Optimus warned.

Starscream squealed before nodding his head, "Okay, Okay! Megatron has placed another decepticon in charge for his temporary absence, and in his absence we have found black energon."

Starscream was now frantic and hyperventilating as Optimus loosened and removed his foot to think about this before his eyes turned hard towards Ratchet and then to Jazz and Ironhide, "This isn't good…"

"No it can't be" Jazz confirmed as Starscream's cries for freedom burst through our ears.

"Optimus?" Sideswipe commented while holding Starscream's wing with his brother on the other side.

"Let him go, he can no longer harm us than he already has with this information."

As soon as Sides and Sunny let him go, he took off into a fit of frustrated screaming and smoke as he jetted off towards his hoard of Decepticons. "What will we do now Optimus?" Ironhide came in, from being unusually silent.

"The only thing we can, diminish the Decepticons we have and reveal enough information to then figure out how to stop this," he said looking solemnly at Ironhide before shifting his eyes to me. "Let's go home and talk of this more".

"Yes, let's all go home" Ratchet said as he picked Emily up and put her on his shoulder.

"Hey Optimus!" Lennox yelled from below and started talking with Optimus about the situation while Ironhide and I headed back towards the airport. While on the plane, I sat in Ironhide and listened quietly to the rock music he emitted. For about an hour, we sat like that, until I worked up the nerve to ask, "Ironhide…"

"Elisa, I have to say I am proud of you… and I am glad that I have finally found you, for you are everything more than an equal to me. Moreover, I have to say that outfit looks…. Good on you  
"he said quietly, giving my heart a skip in its beat.

"Thanks" I said with a blush, but then remembered, "Hey Ironhide, what's black energon and why it is so bad?"

There was an uncomfortable growl before Ironhide tried to speak. Yet the moment he did a loud boom was heard and felt as the intercom of the plane came on telling us that there is some aircraft activity that requires us to prepare for any uneven air movements.

"Get out" Ironhide said gruffly as I jumped from the truck and watched as he transformed and looked to Jazz and Ratchet who also transformed.

"Major Lennox we need you to abort your crew immediately" The intercom came on again, and this time another boom shook me to where I fell on my butt.

"Alright people, parachutes at the ready, autobots prepare for immediate deportation" Lennox's voice boomed throughout the large cabin. As the back shaft started to open to a clear blue sky and shining water from down below. The wind rushed through my hair as I looked up to see Ironhide and Optimus talking with Kayla on his shoulder, smiling nervously with a parachute attatched to her back.

"Elisa, put this on" Rachel said but just before my fingers grabbed onto the latch two large booms were heard and this time they shifted the plane so much that I fell forward, feeling the gravity disapeer from my feet as I saw the shaft nearing my vision and then a moment passed where I screamed out Ironhide's name before I was chucked out the back, causing a hellashious whip lash in my neck and then I was plummeting towards the ocean.

"Elisa!" Ironhide's voice sounded frantic from above, and I looked up just in time to see him jump from the plane along with everyone else, the only difference was that he had not even a chance to push his button as he shot for me. Determined to reach me, but the moment he let his hand reach out for me was the moment that another whiplash hit me taking my breath away as I noticed that Starscream now had me in the palm of his hand. I coughed from the sudden intake of breath and looked above to see Ironhide aiming his big gun for Starscream, before shooting it and clipping a good chunk from Starscream's wing.

"No!" Starscream screamed as he started to fall too, but kept his grip on me as we fell towards the impeding ocean.

* * *

**It took me a week I know… and maybe even more, but I must say that well one school has started up again and I've been backed up on homework until now. As far as the story I have been thinking about it for some time and well I was wondering if you guys would actually like to get more in touch with me, for even covers for my stories, talking about it and anything else such as editing or suggestions that could help me keep on task with this story. So the question is are you guys more in tuned to facebook or twitter? **

**Give me your replies and I will let you know more on the issue as this story goes on. And concluding the story I am so far at a writers block as to what to do next, any suggestions, if at all possible?**

**Thanks for staying with me this long, as I promise to finish this story and many others within the transformers fanficiton and TMNT universe.**

**-Riz**


	15. Chapter 15

"Let me go!" I screamed at Starscream who only gripped me a little harder.

"Never you little fleshling!" He screeched back before turning to land in the ocean. I took a deep breath before the harsh water hit me. Starscream's jerking to swim only made my intake of breath lighter. My eyes were closed though as Starscream kept thrashing everywhere. Only until I heard a metal sound did I open my eyes to see Ironhide with furious eyes beating the crap out of Starscream and when his grip tightened, cracking my ribs did I scream underwater, which wasn't a good thing, being twenty or so feet from oxygen.

Iron hide's eyes flickered to me before he took his cannon and blasted Starscream's arm to then pry open his tight hand. By this point, I was writhing and shaking, desperately trying to get away and breathe.

'Ironhide' I cried in my head as he grabbed hold of me and then using his cannon on his other hand he then blasted the fire so he could propel himself up. The water whipped my face as I desperately tried to breath.

'Oh no!' I thought as my mind fogged before Ironhide pushed his hand with me upward so that I was the first to reach the water. The fresh air entered my drowned lungs as I started coughing violently.

"What is wrong with her? Why is she not breathing?" Ironhide asked the others frantically as I grabbed my throat and turned over trying to push the water from my lungs as it started coming out in violent shakes.

"Someone let Ironhide transform and then hold onto him so his form doesn't drown. Ironhide holoform onto Ratchets hand where you put Elisa, quickly now!" Kayla screamed, drowning my ears in high-pitched frequencies.

I felt myself being lifted as my coughing continued, rawing my throat as I desperately tried to open my water-coated airways. The next thing I knew was my face positioned towards the sky and then blue eyes filled with worry as I felt strong lips on mine, breathing fresh air into my lungs. I coughed a few times more before having the lips breath into me again as I regained a calm even breathe. Realizing who was administering the CPR I then wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, still shaking from the traumatic drop and experience of drowning.

His arms wrapped tight around mine, but loosened as I whimpered and brought my arms back around my ribs.

"Did he hurt you?" His thick voice asked, but I smiled at seeing his lovely face, and brought my hands to his face. Lightly pulling his face towards mine to encase his lips with my own. He was shocked at first but then carefully brought his hands to my face, curling his fingers within my hair to bring my forehead to his, so I had nowhere to look but his eyes.

"I love you Ironhide," I whispered shakily before resting my head further into him.

He chuckled lightly and I questioned it as he shook his head before responding, "Now I'm never letting you out of my sight or grasp again."

His light comment had me giggling softly but all the same take it seriously as he looked deeply into my eyes with nothing but pure and raw emotion in them.

"Alright, love birds, I would really like to stop rusting here, and figure out a way to beat those fucking cons" Sideswipe comment while holding a tire of Ironhide's to help keep him afloat.

At that, everyone laughed and Ironhide just looked to me with serious but light eyes before he disintegrated in the air, turning into his true form so he could then hold me.

* * *

**Hi guys so the Facebook page is up!**

**If you want to like it and follow up on the latest news about any of my fanfics then look for in the search engine exactly these words…**

**BWG Fanfic's **

**Hope to see you there and as for this chapter… I am stumped on what to do next, any suggestions are welcomed :)**

**Review too :3**


	16. Chapter 16

_**-Deep in the Decepticon Base of the Moon-**_

"_Has Starscream arrived yet?" a deep rustic voice asked menacingly._

"_No sir, but I have word that he has told Prime and the others of Megatrons absence, and is currently on his way" a female voice as venomous as Medusa hissed seducingly towards the other. She watched as the Decepticon in front of her growled deeply with distaste and just as he was about to go off another clone Decepticon came rushing in._

"_Starscream has just landed and is pretty damaged sir, how shall we go about helping him sir?"_

_The female took a step back as the leader turned around slowly before he growled low in his spark and clutched onto the little clones throat, blocking all systems from running. The clone squeamishly tried to wriggly free from his grasp but couldn't, instead he watched as the leader pulled his face close to his own and looked devishly into his eyes. "Bring the coward to me" he said before throwing the small clone into the wall with a thud, and turning his attention towards the femme._

"_Get ready for the punisher", he said to her before she nodded and disapeered down the hall. _

_The leader of the Decepticons thought of how he came to be and reminisced the day that Megatron gave him the title for a moment's time. The only thing that he could ever wish was that his own mentor pass this honor down to him, and yet only for a moment until his child was to be born from the human was he to have this title. And for that moment he felt utter happiness at pleasing his leader Megatron child of Unicron. _

_It didn't take long for Starscream to be shoved into the room, shivering from fright on the floor as he bowed down to the new leader._

"_My lord, Crixus, I am your forever humble servant" Starscreams roach like voice squealed into Crixus ear. _

"_Enough, you have news for me?"_

"_There is another human, she is a vital weakness for the group as a whole, but especially for your immortal enemy" Starscream said without looking up._

"_Ironhide has a human? The thought…" Crixus said with a burst of laughter, "Good news you bring to me, for our next phase of plan will now be able to emence with a new twist, but first…."Crixus said as he walked over towards Starscream. Slowly, and with each step Starscream whinced until Crixus knelt in front of him, "You will be put through the punisher for your treasons that you have committed against the ultimate lord Megatron and the god Unicron._

"_No, anything but that Lord Crixus! Please spare my fate just this once!"_

"_I have spared your fate a many times before, Droniod, take Starscream and make sure you muzzle him I wish not to hear the screams of a treasonist tonight"._

"_Yes Lord Crixus" Droniod said before he grabbed Starscream by the wings and pulled him towards the punisher, kicking and screaming._

* * *

**-Back at Diego Garcia-**

"Ironhide, you don't have to follow me around anymore okay, I'll be fine, I can handle myself" I said while grabbing a coke and opening it up with Ironhide right on my tail as a holoform.

"No can do"

"Why not!? Just because I get captured once doesn't mean it's going to happen again. Now jeez please give me some privacy!" I turned towards him and glared.

"I wouldn't want to bet that on a million bucks" Melissa said as she came in right behind me to grab a sprite.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, thankful to turn my attention to someone other than Ironhide.

"Because, Kayla said the same thing, and she got kidnapped I want to say like fifty times and almost died in every single one of them." She said with wide eyes.

I couldn't believe that I was hearing this and stared at her in disbelief, "Not fifty times" Ironhide said before grabbing to pull me close to him. As much as I hate to admit it but I love it when he plays overprotective "IM THE BOYFRIEND" type of guy. It just warms my soul that he's that doggish over me. So being still "kinda" mad at him I tried to hide my smile as Melissa shrugged.

"Fine, but it's still too many for me to count, plus she's not even considered human anymore because of it" with that Melissa walked out the door probably to go find something more interesting to keep her attention on.

Ironhide growled a bit as he pulled me closer and nuzzled my neck, "What happened to Kayla?" I asked, trying not to get distracted. He sighed and pulled back to rustle his hair like a troubled teen… oh wait… I am a teen.

"Elisa, you have been particularily on edge today, is it because of me?" he asked looking tired and worn out.

Suddenly I felt childish for the way that I acted earlier and wanted to comfort him. Getting closer I put my hands on his chest and moved slowly to cup them behind his neck, "You were a bit infuriating earlier and now I'm over it, I'm sorry for the way I acted okay. I really am… now can I give you a kiss and forget the whole thing?" I asked with a coy smile.

He sighed deeply and nodded before wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me into him, his muscles tickling my body through our tight shirts. His lips touched mine and I felt immediate fire. For what seemed like ages since I last kissed him I then felt sudden burning to keep kissing. So I did and even moaned a bit when he grabbed a cheek and pulled me closer to him.

"For christ sake would you two just please get a freaking room!" Sides said exhasperated while walking in to heat up some fuel.

I felt Ironhide chuckle as I smiled and pulled away, "Who's your mentor again Sides?" Ironhide commented while keeping a hand to my hip.

"Yeah that's the point your old and seeing you doing…." He said looking to us and waving his hand at us, "That, is not exactly what you call normal".

"Yeah, yeah, your arse will be on the plank tonight for training when I get done with you".

"I look forward to that one old man" he said with a chuckle before walking out the door.

"I swear those two are in some serious cahoots" I said with a laugh, before patting his arm and walking away, "I'm going to go train for a bit while you kick Sides butt" I said with a wink.

Turning towards the door I then felt a light smack on my butt as Ironhide whispered huskily into my ear before disapeering into the thin air, "Oh don't worry darling I will, and then I'll come for you because you keep forgetting I'm not letting you out of my sight."

* * *

**Yay! Finally I'm going somewhere with this! Okay and if you have any worries about this being similar to Kayla well it's not and I'm not going to explain because you'll just have to read on to figure out why. Oh and did you like my new character?**

**Hope you all enjoyed and go like my page on facebook to keep up with how I'm doing and whatever else you would like to know about this fanfic and others to come… BWG Fanfic's**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Elisa woke up she noticed something was deathly off… the whole hangar was now in ashes and no one was anywhere to be found. Next to her was the remnant's of a GMC Top kick. The moment her hand touched it and she noticed who it was and screamed.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she took off away from the hangar and the next thing she knew a sharp pain hit her in the back and she fell to the floor dead.

The end…

Review?


	18. Chapter 18

_You know what really sucks?_

_Being kidnapped…that's what sucks…_

_And… During your almost victory with the Prime himself… **~Elisa**_

* * *

"Ironhide… this is seriously not cool, where are you taking me?" I asked as I still hung from Iron hide's backside, getting a surprisingly good view of his perfectly sculpted holoform butt.

"You'll see in a minute," his gruff voice said as he positioned me a bit and continued walking. He had been walking with me like this for some time and all I saw so far was plenty of military officials looking at Ironhide in either concern or at me in whispered giggles. I had also long stopped fitting over trying to be put down because every time I did he just smacked my butt and chuckled deeply.

I huffed as he walked through a door and set me down on a counter with my arms still crossed while my eyes watched him menacingly. He did not look at me once while he searched for something and until he found it did he hide the thing and turn to look at me with a wicked grin.

"Shit that can't be good," I grumbled as I attempted to jump off the counter and run. The only problem was that he was faster and as soon as my butt came inches from the counter did it meet it once more while a black cloth came over my head.

"Well this is delightful," I said with sarcasm dripping with venom from my mouth as I was once again thrown over his shoulder.

A light tap came to my butt as he chuckled once more and started walking again, this time a lot more swiftly.

It seemed like forever until he put me down and when he did my feet almost slipped as he grabbed hold of my waist to keep me from falling. Only when I was stable did he take the black bagged cloth off my head.

The first thing I could register was the smell of salt and the crashing of waves as the dimly litted scenery came into view.

Iron hide's body sat in the middle of the beach, the back facing the ocean and something in the bed of the truck lit up as he took me around towards the back, holding my hand as he did so.

When I finally did come, around I had to keep from freaking out as the Christmas lights and large array of food filled his bed. "Wow, Ironhide this is so pretty, did you do this yourself?" I asked, finally turning to his smug face.

He nodded once and motioned for me to get into the bed, and with help, I did as he sat down across from me.

"I figured we needed some alone time, how about you?" he said as he watched me eye the food with a grumbling stomach.

"I agree, can I eat this?" I asked with a never-ending smile spread across my face.

"Go ahead, it's all for you" he said as he watched me fill a small plate with piles of food.

"Sweet" I smiled as I dug in.

We spent a while talking and munching as the night slowly ended.

"Ironhide, do you think we were meant for each other?" I asked ominously as I stared off into the slowly rolling waves of the sea.

"You mean spark mates?" he asked, his voice coming off a bit concerned.

My eyes flickered to his poker face as I nodded slowly, "If Kayla says spark mates is similar to soul mates then yes," I said with a reassuring smile.

He hesitated a bit before clearing his throat and speaking, "I am just glad that Primus was so gracious as to give me a second chance at a spark mate. Honestly, I am glad he has given me you because I wouldn't have it any other way." As he spoke, his smile quivered a bit, making my brows furrow in confusion.

"Ironhide, what are you not telling me?" I asked, a bit more concerned now.

He looked off in the distance with that deep far off look until he sighed and turned back to me again, this time with a stone cold face that made me shiver from the look. "I had a spark mate back on Cybertron and although she felt like my soul, she was not intended to be mine for long. Because before we could be spark mates and bond a decepticon known as Crixus came and killed her during our procession."

My heart lurched at the thought of him being with another woman, same species or not. "Why would he do such a thing?" I asked, curious to find out why Ironhide had hidden this from me.

"He was jealous because long before that we were brothers fighting in wars together and the thought of another coming in between our friendship killed his soul to darkness. And with that hatred he brought destruction upon my whole family and friends. Friends and family that he used to love and care for." His thoughts turned as he shook his head and looked back to me with solemn eyes.

"I am glad he isn't with us anymore and is from last that I heard in the darkest depths of Xian. For now, I want to forget it though and focus on what I have been able to acquire and give you all of what I could not give anyone else. So even if she is still in my thoughts I only wish for you, and can only hope for a future with the spark mate that Primus has given me, for a love you and only you." His large hand reached for mine as tears flowed from my cheeks.

With the food gone, I reached over and glomped him with all my might as my heart fell out for him onto my sleeve. I cried for a long time in his chest until I fell asleep and with it came a horrible nightmare that I now wish to be gone.

The next thing I know I felt a hard kick to my gut and woke up coughing. Grabbing my stomach, I rolled over and coughed out the pain.

"Yeah, it's about time you woke up little bitch, because it's time to say hi to your father" a snake like voice said, filling my ears with fright.

* * *

**Hi, y'all I am back, and even though it was a LONG flight, I have kept my promise!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I am terribly sorry for being cruel to you and giving you a freaky chapter but I was sincerely curious as to who was reading my story. Tee Hee: 3 **

**However, just so you know that last chapter was Elisa's horrible nightmare so no worries I tied it in somehow ;)**

**Anyways next chapter should be up next week or so, so yeah!**

**Go check out my page on Facebook for pics, updates on how it is going and what not, BWG Fanfic's typed into your search engine on Facebook. Like, comment, and share photos with none other than me! Hope to meet and greet you all soon! **

**Review and all!**

**Bye for now! : p**


	19. Chapter 19

I did not quite register what the venomous voice, but the moment I heard that deep vibrating chuckle I gasped and froze. It was as if every fiber in my body told me to not move, like pray confusing its predator.

"Put her in her room, I'll be in later for her to understand the pain she's caused me for being gone for so long."

His raspy deep voice made me want to tear my ears out and cough up blood, but no matter what I thought of I could not make it happen. Only when I registered that I was being picked up and carried to my room did I come back to earth.

My blood ran cold as the snake tossed me into my old room, where everything went down, and where I have spent the last eighteen years of my life. Looking at myself, I fell to the floor and cried. Everything hurt and everything went cold. I wanted my life to end from this horror, and yet I wanted to live for Ironhide.

'Speaking of… where… why?' "Oh it doesn't matter!" I whimpered as I crawled over towards the deepest darkest part of the room, my own corner and went fetal position sideways as I kept my tear stained eyes on the closed door. My heart raced while I sat there for what seemed like hours as I never strayed my eyes from the door to past memories and only kept thinking of the one good thing in my life… Ironhide.

'I wonder if he's worried about me' I let out a chuckle at playing out the scene in my head at Ironhide furious because I had disappeared from his grasp again. It made me laugh inside at the very thought that at least someone was looking for me, and that at least someone was worried. The thought of him kept my spirit alive as the door flung open to a very large man. I whimpered and curled into myself as far as I could go.

"Now… Lisa would you please mind telling me where you've been this whole time?"

* * *

**Sneak Peek! I'm working on the rest right now and should have it uploaded late tomorrow night if not then early in the morning, I'm planning on the next chapter to be very long and very detailed as I have good plans for this story that aren't necessarily good;) I am going to let you guys take a stab at what will happen to Elisa and who her father really is. Also the next chapter will contain some strong violence… maybe… sorta… kinda. So you are warned!**

**Hope y'all liked, and please review! I love to hear from everyone!:)**

**Thanks, Riz!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Elisa**_

His dark figure loomed like a ghost in the night, so when he asked the question all I could do was to try to crawl in on myself even more. I knew exactly where this would lead so I just kept quite because no matter what, it always ended up in more beatings.

"Answer your father when he questions you," he said, the next thing I knew my hair was being pulled, and with it my face, as I came within inches of his cigarette and alcohol infested breath. He chuckled as he looked at me. Diverting my eyes, I tried to go out of his grasp but he just grabbed my throat and wrapped his large fingers over my jaw, pushing me to look him in the eyes. I squeezed my own shut as I felt his eyes look over me. As those silent seconds ticked, I felt even more disgusted, and tried my best to not spit out the words that I had learned within the last few seconds of my wonderful dream.

"Well where ever you went they sure fixed you up. It is a shame though, because I liked my marks on you," his large calloused hand rubbed my cheek, "Oh well… guess I'll have to make more" As soon as he said more a hard slap came across my right cheek, causing me to land on the floor with blood rushing into my mouth.

"Let's see… you have been gone for about three weeks, is that right?" His question came out motionless as he grabbed the back of my shirt and brought me to a knee position as his hot breathe caused me to shiver, "Guess that adds up to about… hmm… twenty one beatings, and then some."

He chuckled deep and then came the deep rumbling laugh as I shook with fright and as the night pushed on my screams came out of the house into the cold night sky where no reply came.

* * *

_**The Night Before…**_

I could not believe it, one moment she was in my arms and the next, my tires were slashed and she is gone. To say I was a mech on a rampage was far from the dictionary as I sat grumbling in the med bay, awaiting Ratchet to fix my slashed tires.

"I'm just surprised you didn't wake up after the first slash," Emily said in her purple Pajamas as she stared at my opened rims.

"I just want to know who in their right fucking mind would steal her from me," I said getting more anxious as time ticked by.

"Okay, Ironhide, chill, first off, she's not an object, and second, I distinctly remember her story that she told me. It is vague though, because I knew half the shit she told me wasn't actually right so if I could piece it together then I might have an idea as to where she went" Kayla said walking in with a laptop, pens, and papers.

"That's a good start at least" Ratchet say coming back in with four tires wrapped around his finger and a small air compressor cord hooked to his thumb.

"Yes, but I feel as if something is off Ratchet… Like something is terribly wrong about this predicament." I said, slowly starting to gaze off into endless thought as to what might have happened, and what I remembered.

"Me too…" Emily said in a soft yet strong whisper, while looking back at me with all amusement gone.

"Me three," Kayla said, shaking a bit to get the goose bumps off her arms. "Okay so I've gathered some info, and honestly if you want to ask how it is going to have to wait Ems."

Emily made a psht noise before rolling her eyes at Kayla.

"So Elisa told me that her name was Elisa Canterbury, but I'm pretty sure she fibbed, because the only canter berries I'm getting are mainly black and Irish, and I am pretty positive Elisa didn't have an accent; So when I did some more research, which was literally just typing her first name in Google and whalla! Elisa Natalie Eisenwald came up to about the 400th picture in Google. She has made an appearance though, and I will warn you Ironhide, it is disturbing." Kayla said, her eyes glancing from the photo of what I assumed was Elisa, and back to me.

"Just let me plug in to see it" I said and plugged in the flash drive charger that connected to my middle finger.

However, the moment I did I wanted to instantly scream in raging horror. Videos and flashes of Elisa being beaten, bruised, and raped all over this one site. Then with great effort, I put my head in my hand and asked Kayla to type in the Eisenwald family. As soon as she did, I knew, I knew and I was not going to stop. The Dick who did all this was the wealthiest drug dealers in all of the East coast, and this dick was her father.

The moment I caught sight of him was the moment I lost control, I felt my body go into overdrive and could only feel my trembling form ready to kill. In that instant the moment my name came within question, I was off.

* * *

**The Eisenwald**

"I can't do this…" I whispered after my father left the room. I had crawled back into my corner and brought my knees up to my chest, covering my face within them as the tears kept pouring down my face. I kept my eyes closed to try to get rid of the events that had just occurred. My heart ached as I felt the rush of blood drip from my body and the bruises that started to form were taking effect in the pain. The memory of the occurrence caused me to pull my legs in closer, "I can't—"

"Sis…" a little boy's voice said softly. Gasping I quickly looked up and the moment I did I came face to face with my little brother. His silhouette transparent as he looked innocently concerned. "Aiden…" I whispered shakily, the tears flowing happily now as I watched his concern turn to a sad smile.

"Yep das me!" he said cheekily, pointing towards himself.

I chuckled softly and watched as he then came towards me to grab my cheeks. I thought they would go right through me but they felt soft, pudgy, and warm. "Is Daddiee being mean again?" he asked with those concerned eyes. Nodding softly, I felt comforted by his warming presence.

His lips went into a tight frown as he pondered on what to say next. Then he looked to me with a smile and clapped his hands in my face, which made me jump, "Das what I forgOt, mommiee says neber say can't, she said stay stwrong, becuz dat robot hiss looking foe you".

The moment he said robot I gasped, and stared back at Aiden dumbfounded. "Did mommy say anything else Aiden?"

"Noupe , cept we lob you" he said with a happy smile, "An-d dat we aRe watching ober you".

There was a jab at my heart with his words as I felt him start to go. Reaching forward, I was able to pull him into a good long, meaningful hug as I smelt his soft caramel flavored hair tickle my nose, and his pudgy hands grab me in similar fashion. "I miss yoo sissiee…" he whispered in my chest. Pulling him closer I smiled, "I miss you too Aiden…" and the moment I said it his warmth disappeared, leaving me kneeling where he had been. I stared in silence at the floor and watched a few tear drops fall… then I remembered his words… "_Das what I forgOt, mommiee says neber say can't, she said stay stwrong, becuz dat robot hiss looking foe you_".

They tugged at my heart as I felt the weight lift from my chest and a new fire burn as I clenched my fists tight and grinded my teeth together. 'Never give up! I'm coming for your ass'.

I knew that there was only one way that I would be able to get out of here, and in order to help Ironhide I needed to do my part.

And my part… was to kill him…

'I don't like that clean look on your face' my father's words raged in my mind as I snickered and whispered to his imaginary form back, "Sorry daddy, but I don't like the clean look on your face either".

* * *

**- Holy Jeez, THE VIOLENCE!-**

**Haha, do not turn away it is not going to end that way so no worries. Good ol'Optimus Prime and Ironhide are on their way! **

**Sorry that it is not as long as you thought, I just decided I needed to post something, so I cut the nine or so pages in half and am working on the rest tonight and tomorrow. I hope that I will have another one posted but since my Grandma does not have Wi-Fi, it might take me until Sunday to upload the next one….**

**As for the story so far, what do ya think?**

**Did you expect Elisa to get this way?**

**Any questions, concerns or anything, then feel free to PM, review, or go to my Facebook page BWG Fanfic's and like, post comment, and share all that you wish. I might also start asking for some admins here soon so I can get more peeps to like my page :) **

**Hope y'all liked it! And a Christmas one will be up after Christmas… maybe… maybe not… I have not decided. If you have any suggestions for a Christmas Chapter special then feel free to review, PM, or Facebook, and or Twitter/Pinterest me your responses!**

**Chao for now my lovely readers!**

**~Rizz365**


	21. Chapter 21

**-Optimus Prime PoV-**

I knew the moment the connection lost that something was dangerously wrong. I had also found out from Kayla that Elisa had been kidnapped, and although I wished to save her, I had more important matters to deal with. However, when my connection to Ironhide disappeared I knew that he must have seen what I had not moments ago. My spark felt empty as I felt impending doom to stop Ironhide but I knew that I was stuck here for the time being until someone interrupted the generals.

The generals and I were coming up with a new plan of attack, one that consisted of harder training, more gorilla war tactics and equal attack against the Decepticons since Megatron was no longer leading them for the time being. "Optimus?" General Kurt looked back with black unconcerned yet questioning eyebrows. "I'm sorry for my short absence from the conversation, but yes I think that we should probably—"

"Optimus!" Kayla's worried voice came screeching through the door, sending a shiver of pain through my spark at her desperation.

"Kayla?" Will asked with concern.

"Optimus get your wife out of our meeting this instant," General Kurt said standing firmly up with his hands placed firmly on the desk.

My holoform heart clenched and my teeth ground as Kayla's frantic breathing slowed, I stood, "Pardon me General, but that is my wife whom you are talking about, and if you are to be so rude and upright blunt about her being here then I shall be more obliged to call this meeting to an end. For I believe my wife and spark mate has a more important matter than the next plan of attack."

The General hesitated nervously before answering, "What the hell is so important than the lives of a country at stake?"

His voice rang in my ears as I slammed my hands on the table to shut him up, "My anger has had it up to here General, however, I'm sure that my autobots going on a rampage is just as equally dangerous and more threatening to your country than this meeting is right now. So William, my spark mate, and I will excuse ourselves for the time being to retrieve the autobot that is on rampage, and I am sure is already wrecking through the nearest town by now. Do you mind?"

There was a chorus of "No Sir's" as I looked to the defeated General with a slight smirk and a nod as the three of us swiftly moved out the door and towards the large bay where everyone was already situated and ready to go.

"Good going Optimus" Will laughed boyishly as he grabbed his jacket and filled it up with equipment. "So, let me guess… Ironhide found out about who Elisa really is?"

"Yeah, apparently she's the only female offspring to the biggest drug dealer/ mafia guy, who goes by the last name of Eisenwald" Kayla said while putting on her jacket and filling it up as well. Will whistled low as he grabbed a few guns from the side of the wall. "That guy is her dad, no wonder why she left."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's not only known for drug dealing or mafia holding, but also known for the biggest wars and fights in all of the east coast. The guy is like a ghost legend, everyone stays away, but the cops can't even seem to catch him. Hell nobody even knows what he looks like or where he is even at. I'll be surprised if Ironhide gets to him."

"He will" Kayla said confidently, before looking to me with soft confident eyes, "The autobots have a knack for getting to us just in the nick of time."

My spark hummed with approval before Will said his goodbyes to go round up his troops for possible battle.

"Hey Optimus…" Kayla said while walking with a first aid kit in hand.

"Yes Kayla?"

"Thanks, I'm really surprised that you stood up for me like that, it really made me feel special. It even stopped my spark for a minute," she said with lightly blushed cheeks while staring at the ground.

Grabbing her wrist as she looked up at me in surprise, I kissed her with my entire spark, sending and equally thrilling spark down my body causing her to shiver and melt in my arms. The warmth of the kiss filled both of us with new feelings as she put her hands on my chest and broke away to tell me she loved me before giving me another peck on the lips.

"Now let's go find Elisa before we get too distracted", she said with a wink.

My body shivered as I watched her sashay away, "Way too tempting for me", I said with a shake of my head before I dispersed to my actual body to prepare for following.

* * *

**-Elisa's PoV-**

Wiping the blood off my cheek, I then walked slowly and stealthy out the door, but before I went I checked for the clear. Peeking around I saw about four guys on one end of the corridor and four on the other. Gluing myself to my bedroom wall I looked around for anything I could use, unfortunately though, there was nothing.

"Shit" I whispered as shook my spinning head to relieve myself of the dizziness. I grabbed the remainder of my clothes and put them on. My now torn sports bra fit jaggedly over my breasts as I pulled on the ripped shorts and the tossed boots. Grabbing my sheets, I started to tear pieces off and wrapped them around my cuts, as well as tightening them around my hands for less damage to my bones. Pulling my hair up in the makeshift cloth proved easier said than done as I now had a high ponytail, ready for battle. Taking another cloth, I then wrapped it as a makeshift handkerchief around my face to keep from being gassed as I walked towards the door. I gave myself a ten-second countdown and planned my attack. Left wing would go first.

"One Mississippi"

"Two Mississippi"

"Three Mississippi"

"Four Mississippi" the closer I got to ten the more my heart, breathing rate sped, and the more agitated I felt to get out.

"Fuck ten, five"

Turning the corner, I took off silently fast as I weaved my way towards my first victim. As soon as the one turned, I elbowed him in the gut bringing him down with one jab. My second came over my shoulder as I grabbed his large hand from my shoulder and pulled it over me and me with him until I was on his hips.

"Hey Guys! She's Loose!" One yelled as I thrusted the guy on top of me's jaw forward stopping his airway and killing him instantly. A jab came to my side as I rolled off with a yelp and grinding my teeth, I ran at the guy head on into his abdomen and as he jabbed my back with some blows. Grabbing his knife from his pocket and pushing him until the moment he hit the wall I rammed it up from his xiphoid into his vital organs instantly causing him to spurt blood raining down upon my bruised body. The person that yelled was yelling to the others that were slowly running down the hallway, mouths open in silent shock and rage. "So you are the one that was yelling?" I laughed wickedly as he readied himself for a fight.

Knife in hand I jabbed at him and the moment he dodged I did a roundhouse kick to his side causing him to double over. Flipping him, I then proceeded to sit on his chest and smiled sweetly, "This'll teach you to yell" and the moment he started to scream did I jab the side of my hand into his throat.

I looked to the slowly dying man underneath me, desperately trying to breath. I listened as he took his last breath and heard the cursing and fleeing of three feet as my own breath shocked me. It was slow and fast, yet even as blood dripped from my ponytail and body. The pain that I once had disappeared as I readied myself for more combats, but as I started to stand, I forgot about the fourth set of feet. A loud bang and then pain shot through my shoulder as it flinged me back, hitting the ground hard.

Wincing, I looked up and saw the fourth man standing there with a smoking gun pointed at me, "Not so tough against a gun aye?" he said in a jersey type accent.

I stood again and this time the bullet barely scratched my lower left thigh. Smirking, I then grabbed my arm and watched as he frantically put more bullets in his handgun.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"Oh nothing…" I drew out soft and slow, yet made sure he could still hear me, "Just that you can't aim worth shit!" The moment shit flew from my mouth was the moment I took off towards him, dodging his bullets just enough to scrape but not injure, only then did I slide underneath his parted legs, hike myself up and slam his wrist. To where he let the gun go as I put it straight to his head.

He chuckled low, "What?" I seethed.

"There's only one bullet left" he smirked as I pushed the gun to his head tighter, "Well let's hope Russian Roulette puts it well in my favor", and in that moment I pulled the trigger and the sound of the gun went off as well as a limp body falling to the floor.

Smiling I dropped the gun and went to the other people, "I guess luck is with me now," I said as I grabbed two small handguns and started to go off in the direction of the right wing. As I came across more guards, they just ran off, except for two, whom I easily beat but still got some battle scars. I had made it towards the large double doors that held my father, but the moment I could walk in was the moment that gas started to fill the room. "Shit!" I whispered as I tightened my cloth over my mouth. Struggling to look through the smoke I found it to be too late as a large black figure claimed my neck, lifting me to slam into the wall. I struggled to break free, but couldn't as every struggle made him tighten his grip even more. 'Dammit I can't get loose and it's getting harder to breathe' I thought to myself as I tried to kick him in the balls, but that only made him punch me in the gut causing me to lose the remaining air that I had. Now I was stuck to gasping for air as I strangled higher and higher. 'My air!' I screamed as I latched onto his hand trying to pry it open. I kept struggling and struggling until a lightheaded feeling seeped into my struggling brain. However the moment I started to slip was the moment I heard a loud boom off to the end of the house and screaming came.

I tried to stay awake to see if it was Ironhide, but as my conscous slipped so did my thoughts as I whispered, "Ironhide".

* * *

**-Ironhide's PoV-**

I was beyond pissed, and for some reason all I could see was red as I followed the sweet smell of vanilla lavender. Crashing through anything that came through my path I finally made it to a large estate. Stopping my truck I holoformed out and started to run for the mansion that I knew held my Elisa.

All of the men that came across were easy pickings as I barged through the front door. Yet as I did a gas bomb hit my chest and went off. I has minor scarring that patched up quick as I laughed loudly at the masked figures that neared me with rifles and guns. They were equally shocked to find that I was still awake, "Sorry lads but I'm not human", as I said it my holoform started to glitch, but I didn't care as I dodged the bullets and took the guns of all the men that were now on the floor. Taking off to the left side I then ran down that cooridor and came across more gas. However, this gas was slowly started to fade as I heard a deep chuckle and looked in the direction of the large doors. Against the large doors was an equally matched opponent dropping a downed Elisa. Her limp body causing my energon to run cold as my Spark stopped. 'No… I'm too late…' I thought, and finally noticed the black man coming towards me with cracking knuckles.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duunnnnn! The final battle is up next week so I hope this'll hold ya off till then!**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked it and uhhh review!**

**Again if you have any questions, concerns or anything, then feel free to PM, review, or go to my Facebook page BWG Fanfic's and like, post comment, and share all that you wish. :)**

**Bye for now!**

**Riz**


	22. Chapter 22

**-Ironhide-**

Though the black man was of no concern, I felt a sense of doubt as I saw Elisa's small chest rise slightly. Realizing that she was still alive and at the same time, noticing the black man run after me with fists ready to punch me then felt the rush of adrenaline circuit through my body with a shock of anger. As the black man's fist came aiming for my head, I ducked and aimed a hard punch to his side. He choked, but fought back with punches of his own. He was definitely of equal status, but I had something he did not… something to fight for.

* * *

**-Elisa-**

My breathing came back slowly and then in strained cough's to open up my airways. My hearing rang a huge headache as I heard disgruntled grunts. Confused I looked up from my blurry vision to see the man and another fighting each other. They were putting in good punches as I slowly rose from my position on the floor to wince and grab my shot arm. Looking to the shoulder, I closed my eyes and hit my head against the wall. Sighing I looked up again and smiled as Ironhide with a bruised and glitching holoform took out the black guy. His back was facing me as his human-like breathing sounded through the deaf hallway. He stood tall in a victory sort of way as the black guy fell to the floor from a good knock out. His back rippled with muscles and his arms shined with human-like sweat. Iron hide's breathing stopped short and he slowly turned with strained features that held deep worry in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Elisa" his deep ragged voice sounded from his baritone chest as he took quick steps to drop to my level. When his face was somewhat level with mine I smiled softly as his hands cupped my face, bringing his forehead to mine as we took deep breaths together. Relishing in each other's presence, "I knew you'd come" I whispered raggedly and coughed roughly. He rubbed his thumbs against my skin as he maneuvered his hands to pick me up in bridal style. Putting my hand on his arm, I winced and shook my head. Slackening his arms he looked confused towards me, "I've got to get you to Ratchet, Elisa."

"I have to do this…" I said with determination in my eyes as I started to stand but winced as my arm started to bleed again. Ironhide put his hand on my body to stop and look at my arm but I chuckled and shook my head, "I'll be fine, besides, when did you get so sentimental? That is not the Ironhide I know. Now help me up".

His facial expression turned emotionless as he nodded once and helped me up. Looking up at him, I smiled into his blue eyes, put my hand to his cheek, and lifted to my tippy toes, kissing him lightly on the lips I tasted a slight metal and tightened my eyes. His rustic scent sent chills down my spine as I dropped back down to my height.

I shivered and mentally kicked myself in the arse for going through with this rather than staying within these killer abs and arms. He did not kiss back which slightly irked me but either way I knew he had his motives and dropped back to my height to grab hold of the door handle. Looking back, I stared hard at him, "You got my back?"

I knew his response but the thought of him not following me after an emotionless kiss killed me. I also wanted him there to understand why I had to do this, maybe later I would tell him the truth, for now I just wanted him here. It is all that mattered…

When he nodded and grabbed a gun and knife from his pocket. Handing me the knife, he nodded and smiled his devilish smile, "Let's kick some ass". Giggling I kicked open the door and flew inside first. Wanting to drop my knife in frustration, I searched frantically for him, for anyone, but there was nobody but silence. The only noise was Ironhide and me's breathing, except for the slight click of gun that had me flinging my knife at the head of a guard. When he dropped with a slight squeal to the floor, dozens started to file out with guns. "Shit" I said under my breath as they circled us. A deep chuckle sounded as Ironhide got in front of me and looked back at me with a wink. I was not sure what it meant but I knew I had to follow his precise movements if I was to get out of here alive. "One…" his British accented voice whispered, "Two..." on the count of three he went forwards and shot the three guys in the front, which caused the others to start shooting at him. When his legs went into a steady posture that is when I understood. As they shot at his holoformed body, I flew from under his legs, avoiding the bullets as I grabbed two guns from the downed men. Standing up facing Ironhide I smiled at his approval. "You learn fast" was his response as he tried not to laugh at the ignorant others who had not noticed my position. "I've got one hell of a teacher" I smiled back with a wink as I clicked the round into the guns and lifted them up to shoot at the two on either side of me. When they fell, Ironhide turned to the ones behind and started to shoot them as well. We were a good duo, taking out the others one by one or in Ironhide's case three by five. I only got minor cuts and incisions, as the last few dropped to the floor easily. With our heavy breaths and the last couple falling to the floor, we let the scene take flight within our minds.

I took in a shocked harsh breath in, as hands clapped slowly behind me, a cold metal of the end of a gun touched the back of my neck, and glancing at Ironhide in his position of three I knew this was not good. In fact it was worse than I thought… because Ironhide was glitching horribly now and glancing worriedly at me. My heart squeezed as he whispered sorry to me and glitches out. I was truly alone; with this horrible man, I called my father. Tears came to my eyes in defeat as I felt loneliness creep into my heart and dropping the guns.

As if everything was a dream, my hair was grabbed roughly and along with it, my body as the man with the gun flung me to face my father. The three other men came over to surround me. "So that was the monster you were with? What a disgrace… you disgust me and your vulgar activities" he said with a wicked laugh that rung dread and frightfulness into my soul. Stepping down from his thrown, he walked slowly to me and grabbed my chin roughly to face him. "What a disappointment… punishment won't do to make you forget him…" he said analyzing my face. A wicked smile played on his features as a horrible thought came into his mind, "How about those precious eyes of yours?"

* * *

**Hi guys ^^**

**I know it's pretty roughly written right now and that it's not well thought out, but bear with me? Also I understand that Ironhide may seem a bit like Optimus because for some reason I fell out character like half way through and as far as Ironhide's harshness with not kissing her and leaving with just "sorry"… I know it's not expected or accepted , but again bear with me I feel like it will all come out how I thought in the end so if I happen to remember where I was going with this chapter and the rest of the story then I will rewrite it. As of now… well you gotta deal with my problems. If you don't then don't read.**

**Sorry for this crappy chapter and blunt authors note but I felt it was necessary. Hope you did kind of like it and if you have any said questions, comments, etc. then reach me by either PM, Review, or BWG Fanfic's on facebook (where you can ask my admin any questions as well for they will be informed). **

**I also want to apologize deeply for not being able to upload like I promised or upload at all last month, but I did want to let y'all know that I have been quite busy with school and will hopefully get a few up when I can. So if ya want to keep updated then go like BWG Fanfic's on facebook ^^ Thanks!**

**Now time for reviews! **

**Go review!**

…**. Like now! ….-_-…**


	23. Chapter 23

I wanted to cry as I looked into my father's eyes that were full of malicious intent. He frightened me to the core as his fingers came into view and were slowly aiming for my eyes. I tried to pull back but the body behind me only kept me from it. I tried everything to get out but I was stuck facing him, and his wretched face. I closed my eyes and hoped that Ironhide was able to get recharged. I whimpered as his fingers touched my eyelids, large and firm. In that moment I could only think of the pain that was going to happen, but in a flash the wall to the side of the house blew, causing the men on either side of me to be pushed to the ground by their heavy bodies. Debris flew everywhere as I tried to push the guy off but only caused pain in my shoulder, making me scream in agony. His body was crushing me and when I looked in front of me I noticed my father get up from the impact.

Watching him get up and face me I started to panic and try to get the guy off but nothing would do. He was coming towards me with a furious expression only I could understand as death, him wanting me dead. Revenge for all that I've done, and in that moment I felt a bit of his pain, and understanding as to why he did what he did, but in only frightened me as he was about to bend down in front of me to pick up a hand gun that had dropped in the after math.

"Don't touch the gun or I will shoot you" Ironhides thick British accent was stern and pissed. My father stopped mid reach and looked slowly towards the speaker, to which I couldn't see.

My breathing started heave heavily now from the weight, and my father seemed to notice as well as he smiled slowly and raised his hands slowly. "Wipe that smug smile off your face you piece shit" Ironhide said as I saw the cannon come into view.

I tried to call to Ironhide but my breathe caught in my throat as the body seemed to get heavier. "It's alright" my father smiled with a wicked chuckle, "Because if you stall me, then she suffocates, but if you leave me to help her I will grab the gun and shoot. Either way it's my perfect revenge for this little brat".

The cannon pulled back a bit in hesitation before I heard some more of that sweet mechanical shifting, and another cannon came into view. More shifting happened and the weight lifted, in that moment both me and my father went for the gun. I got it first and pushed him towards the ground, my body weight nothing to him but as I moved I was able to swiftly put my weight on his chest and aim the gun directly in the middle of his eyes. Pulling the hammer back slowly I watched as he looked up at me with rage and a hint of fear. Spitting at me he yelled, "You would do this, You would kill your own father! For what!?"

I laughed, because this time he was on the short end and I was ready for it. Ready to kill him, "No father, I am going to kill you for all that you have done to me, my brother, my mother, and especially my life and taking it from me when I found it again. You are the one who doesn't deserve to live, you are the one that will go to hell for all your wrongs", as I said this I readied to pull the trigger.

"Elisa!" Ironhide's voice rang out, stunning me from my work. I looked to him sharply, but kept the gun firmly on his forehead. "Elisa, don't-"

"No, Ironhide… you have no idea what I've been through… this is something that needs to be done, and you can't stop me" I said to him firmly. I understood his motive, but he had understand why I was doing this and that it wasn't just for me but for my freedom and life and the release of it all. So when he stopped with a blank stare in those electric eyes I nodded and whispered "thank you", before turning towards my father who had disgust written on his face.

"I am glad that I am free, Thank you.." I said to my father, and pulled the trigger.

After it was done, I dropped the gun on his chest and stood slowly. Hair now bloodied, and wet , fell into my face as I walked towards Ironhide, the overwhelming feelings washed over me as I came to his feet and as a single tear fell, so did I, and so did the impeding rain. I was glad that when I did fall, Ironhide was there, shifting so his holoform could hold me. As he neared me in the rain he dropped to his knees and pulled his strong wet, warm arms around me. Covering me in his cologne musked metallic odor. He allowed to cry silently, until I was okay to look up at him. Though the pain in my arm was killing me I smiled the biggest smile I could ever smile.

"I am free…" I said with a short pause and looked happily into his eyes, "I AM FREE!" I finally yelled up into the sky. He chuckled and laughed even as he pulled me close, "And I am glad I was here to witness your freedom, but right now my paint is getting rusty, so I suggest we meet Optimus and everyone else on the road back home. Where I swear to Primus, if you leave my sight again, this time I will keep you locked up, or chained to my side. For you, Elisa, are mine, and your freedom is no more as I will claim you soon enough". With his declaration and fierce pair of blue eyes staring promisingly at me, I smiled and laughed openly, for the first time since my freedom was revoked by a very stubborn, very handsome, Autobot named Ironhide. The best part was, that he was mine as well.

* * *

**Don't worry it's not over!**

**Lol, well I know it was harsh, but I'd still love to hear from y'all so get to reviewing or whatever it is y'all like to do. Okay well, see ya next week for some more! Or even Thursday since there is this huge storm coming in… I'm sure I won't have school… so … Tee Hee… more writing! Yay!**

**Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**As most of you should know, I deleted my TMNT Fanfictions so I could continue on with Transformers. I know I've been absent for a while, I am sorry. I've been extremely busy and am hoping to be able to work on it soon, since I get out of school next week and have two weeks off before I start school again.**

**I hope you all like this, I worked forever on it because I didn't know where I was going Dx **

**Anyways, I do now and so you all know and don't get mad, I made a cliffy at the end, not big but significantly cuts you off x3 **

**Love YOU3**

**Enjoy and Review Please!**

* * *

To say that I was pissed, was a MAJOR understatement. I was downright outraged.

Huffing for the millionth time since I got back, I slouched into the chair that I had been sitting in for nearly four hours now. Ironhide had gone out with Optimus, and a few others to go on some woop-dee freaking doo mission that had me sitting in the Medical Bay bored to hell because Mr. Overprotective had put Ratchet on my watch the whole time.

Let me tell you, a slinged arm and a brooding autobot that insisted I didn't leave this time was getting on my nerves. I was utterly bored, and the fact that Ironhide had shut me out from leaving was pissing me off even more so. What made matters worse though, was that he had been gone for four days, FOUR-freaking days!

I tapped my foot on the cold surface of tile impatiently as I glared bullets into the door. My arms crossed in anger as Ratchet continued with his work. Only every couple of seconds taking a glance at me to make sure I didn't make a run for it, as I had done frequently and skillfully throughout these four days. So I guess I made security go on extra high alert considering my strong determination to get the hell out, shoot something or even get some one on one girl time, but no, they were either out in their own lives or gone with the others to their "secret" missions location.

The large doors sounded from inside the medical bay and I stood up quickly, Ratchet however moved to lock the human door with his switch. Crossing my arms with a small wince and frowning, "You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled in frustration and walked over towards the door, not caring if my arm hurt as I grabbed the nob and pulled with both hands. Feeling a split in my arm, I whined, but continued to pull. "Stop trying so hard, it's not him or the group, so relax" Ratchet said sighing and transforming while the realization slowly hit me, making me sad and depressed as I let go of the door and hit my head, leaning against it. His holoformed hands went firmly on my good shoulder as he pulled me softly to sit on the human sized cot, so he could fix my opened wound.

"I'm sorry," I said after a moment of silence while he went back to his robotic form to do some more work. He paused halfway into doing something to look at my sulking form. Tears threatening to fall as I wiped what I could away. "Why are you crying?" he asked as he shifted nervously, contemplating what to do.

"I'm sorry I was bad and tried to leave, I… I just don't know what's happening… and I want to get out and do something. Besides…" I paused and looked up tears blurring my vision of Ratchet into a yellow blob, "He told me he'd never let me out of his sight, and he didn't keep his promise."

My heart felt heavy and all I wanted was to talk to him, but he would not even check up on me, so I had lost all hope for the moment. Four days was long enough to make even me go crazy.

"Elisa, would it help if I told you he is supposed to come today?"

"Really?" I asked, hope rising in my voice as I looked towards the door with excitement, replacing my previous doubts.

He nodded, but I dismissed it, finally put his guarding at ease, while I laid down and awaited Hide's return.

-3 hours later-

My ears heard him first, giving my heart a little jump as I sat up fast from my previously sleeping form, wincing as my newly reopened wound stung. "Ironhide" I whispered under my breath, as I walked out the now opened door, to see the small band standing in front of Ratchet, going over what happened and who got hurt.

"Hey girl" Emily's voice rang to my right as I saw her coming my way, with Kayla and a backpack slung over her shoulder. With a relieved smile, they both gave me a group hug. Making a small noise to indicate my arm was being squished.

"How have you been?" Kayla asked, looking at my arm and then back up at my face with her own warm smile.

"Oh you know, trying my best to get out of someone's prying claws", my eyes moved to Emily who rolled her eyes and started to walk to the medical bay. "I'll see y'all later, I'm gonna go put my stuff up and finally get out of these grimy clothes".

Kayla soon followed as my attention drew to the slight newly scarred autobot, standing next to Optimus, listening intently to his report to his comrade. Walking slowly up to stand next to Ratchet, Prime noticed and greeted me in his usual strict mannered way.

It soon grew quiet as I turned my eyes to Ironhide, "Hi Ironhide, welcome home". He gave me a quick glance before walking away, not acknowledging me at all.

I was hurt and looked to Optimus and Ratchet for a reason as to why he deliberately ignored me, and was currently walking away from me. Thoughts ran through my head, as I asked myself and wondered what I had done wrong.

Starting to walk after him, desperate to know answers, I was soon stopped by Kayla's strong grip. Her head shaking knowingly sorrowful as she pulled me for a bite to eat. It was silent all through walking towards the cafeteria, and as we made our food as well. Only until I took a bite of mac and cheese did she start to talk.

"I don't think now is the best time to talk to him, he's a bit upset. Or at least that's what I've carried from it, and what Optimus has told me." Her doe eyes watched me for my reaction.

"Eventually he will have to talk to me sooner or later" I said with a shrug and surprised at my cool response. Even if I was frustrated and ready to go find him and yell at him I knew my statement was true.

Kayla's eyebrows rose in equal surprise, but also relief and confusion. It was obvious that she was glad I didn't get upset but didn't understand why I wasn't.

Before she could say anything else, I stood and excused myself as I walked swiftly towards the gym. Not caring where I was going, but eventually finding myself in the empty shooting range. Picking up a gun and not caring what happened to my arm, with headphones blasting rock music, I shot and continued to shoot in anger and fury. Some tears falling as I continued to demolish each post.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been three days and still no communication happened between the two. Everyone else started to get worried while they avoided each other, or rather Elisa avoided him. Still pissed and a bit tasteful for payback, Elisa decided that giving Ironhide the cold shoulder was the best. So far she had either been spending her day constantly working out in the human gym, or shooting in the shooting range when Ironhide wasn't there.

Consant rounds of the machine gun that was currently in Elisa's hands could be heard on the inside war game field. It was like laser tag, except you used real guns and shot at decepticon decoys that were lifelike and very realistic. Sweat dripped from Elisa's tanned face into the darkened room. Her back was against a wall that protected her from getting hit. Dropping her roundless gun she then brought out from her back pocket two simple hand guns. "Come on" she whispered as she heard the decepticons footsteps near. Just as she heard it, she turned and shot, but before she could it was already downed right in the spark too.

Realization crept into her mind as she took off away from the other in the room. "Elisa" a tired gruff voice said from the dark room, almost haunting her.

"Go away" she said, knowing he was near, but continued to move away from his holoform anyways.

Her bleach blonde hair was plastered to her face by the mask that protected her eyes. It was annoying but at least her eyes wouldn't be bothered by the rays that were being shot from the decoy decepticons.

"Can you listen to me at least?" He asked in the open air, slowly getting closer towards her.

"Why?" she answered back, "You didn't even say hi when you came back, or even…" she fell silent on the word as she looked up to see him standing a mere foot from her, "Or even kissed me".

Her breathing was heavy as he neared her with his muscles visible in the dark lighting. As his body heat radiated onto her, he traced his finger along her jawline while looking into her blue eyes filled with conflicting thoughts, "Can I kiss you now?" his Euro/American accent whispered huskily to her. Watching her eyes melt, as she whispered a breathless "yes", he then trailed his hand to the back of her neck so he could firmly plant his lips in a firey passion to her soft plump lips that immediately invited him for more. It was a mindboggling kiss that ended up with his body against hers, and her hands running through his hair.

Shivering when he took her in that kiss, she couldn't help but feel the fire burn even more in the pit of her stomach. 'you've got to be kidding me, I'm actually forgiving him?' Breaking the kiss, she went back to her normal self, as he looked down at her with slight confusion as to why she stopped. "You didn't think you'd get off that easily did you?" she asked as realization set in to his scarred and handsome face.

Pushing him slightly away, she started walk away from him, "Lets see if you can catch me first". At that, she took off, knowing that with her few days of constant shooting, obstacles, and exercising would pay off. 'Lets see if he's a good cat' she thought with a smirk placing her lips

**A/N: I know that it took me a while, but I was kind of an idiot and accidently dropped water on my old computer, and I just moved… -.- But here I am and I know it's in weird formatting but I have been writing in second person for a while and can't break it now. Since I got a new computer, hopefully I'll be on more, and so far I have been all day^^. Anyways, I will be updating soon, and please review c: Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey y'all!**

**Just a heads up this chapter is a bit of a smutty one so you are FORWARNED! Also there is a teaser at the end so READ AND REVIEW PWEASE!**

* * *

My heart raced as I hid and dashed as fast as I could to get away from Ironhide. I knew he could find my heartbeat in the room but it didn't matter because I was going to fight like hell and make him catch me. I was about to round the corner of another foam block when a hand grabbed my wrist. Pulling me to him I went right under the arm that caught me and yanked free. At the quick escape I couldn't help but laugh at my victory and as I took a glance back, all I could see was a shadowy figure and glowing blue eyes.

"Man, are you getting slow or what?" I called out while dodging obstacles to get towards the exit. I could see the glow of the door in my view ahead, but just as I was about to get there, a black shadow appeared in front of me and pushed me to the wall. Instead of trapping me in his arms like he had done mistakenly so many times, he grabbed my hamstrings with rough hands that were warm and calloused, and pushed me up so that his waist was flush against mine. Effectively trapping me, with his towering frame that made me feel like a small hot and bothered puppet against his body. My shorts made it easier for my legs to feel his strength. The tank I was wearing rose up a bit so my stomach could feel his heat and his firm chest as my hands were placed firmly on his tight sweating abs. Either way, the position we were in at the moment was both overwhelmingly hot and extremely sexy. Blue eyes pierced firmly and lustfully on mine, as I couldn't help biting my lips at his sweating scarred face.

A noise rumbled through his chest causing me to vibrate and shiver from it. We were both out of breath but when I saw the cocky smirk appear on his delicious lips I couldn't help but be mesmerized. "The cat know how to play" he said huskily before he raised me up higher so he could grab my ass, catching me off guard and having to intake a sharp breath before he captured my lips all at the same time. It was a deep and passionate kiss that made my heart race faster. As he pulled my waist closer to him, and pushed me firmly against the wall, I let my legs wrap around his waist and grabbed his neck to push the kiss deeper, and allowed him access to my open mouth. As his tongue explored I shivered and trailed my fingers against his chest, feeling the curvature of every muscle and scar. When he briefly allowed me breath, I could help but smirk, "Not gonna lie, I find your scars extremely sexy" and with that I took charge and with one hand I grabbed his head and pulled it back towards me. He smirked in the kiss and when his head moved to my neck I couldn't help but take an intake of breath while he did so, and when he licked my earlobe I shook, "I'm not going to lie to you either Elisa," he said with a deep baritone husky and richly accented voice while kissing me in between words, "I find your attitude at cat and mouse to be overriding my spark for a primal chase, and want to catch you like this more often" At that he nipped my ear after trailing back from my shoulder. A small squeak escaping my mouth as my hands grabbed his thick arms and squeezed. His own muscles tensed and flexed underneath my palms as he kissed my lips once more before looking deeply into my eyes, "I will never not want you, so don't think anything like that, because I love you, but I definitely don't want you to get hurt. That's why, now that I am back I am going to train you, and when we get that arm fixed we will go on missions together as partners. Are you okay with that?" he asked me as I contemplated his words seriously for a minute or two. "Hmm," I said face crunching in thought, before my smile found his lips, giving him a chaste kiss, "As long as I get to be with you and protect you I'm okay with that partner" winking before giving his nose a quick lick. Chuckling with that "Oh really face" he then let me down and pulled me close to him with his arm over my shoulder as mine wrapped around his waist. "Let's go get you something to eat, I bet you are hungry?"

"Oh god am I hungry! Let's go get some Burgers!" I said with a quick laugh and a rub to my tummy.

* * *

**Okay so I am definitely getting faster at this but had to stop here so I could figure out what comes next in my thought process of stories. Oh who is watching transformers on TNT right now? I sure am! Thumbs up for the Autobots and Prime! **

**(((!TEASER!))) **

**I am currently working on the VERY last chapter for Not So Different After All and can't wait to finish it so you all can read how Kayla becomes Optimus's true spark mate! xD x3**

**It will be Rated-R, meaning it won't be up for long but it will be up lol **


End file.
